Encounters
by MidnaXXX
Summary: I wasn't alone. ... "Look who it is." ... He sounded hungry. ... "I want you for myself." ... Zelda isn't here. ... "Wrong answer, sky child. So be it." ... He had restrained me. ... "Let me have my way with you and you will not be hurt." ... I hollered out, panicked. ... "I've only just begun." (Rated M. Yaoi -boyXboy. Don't like, don't read. R&R please.) Update: CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Skyview Temple

A/N: Hey, possible fans! It's Midna again! If you're new here, I already have an account under a very similar name (Midnax), and this story is posted under this name because I wanted a regular account and a, er, mature account. So here's the latter.

SINCE this is my mature account, I need to say two things. One; this is a smutty story. So if you expect anything less than sexual content, please look elsewhere. Two; this is a yaoi. That means two boys doing very gay things together. Homo intended. If you don't like that, that's what the back arrow is for.

I thought of this story while playing Skyward Sword. My favoritest. Here's a fun fact: This story (excluding A/N's) is exactly 5,555 words long! Cool, huh!

Anyway, I'm really quite pleased with it, and I hope you all enjoy it. Once you've read it, I encourage you to leave a review, favorite, and even subscribe. And who knows, if enough people like it, I'll add MORE! I really want to, I just need a little bribery. So I'm gonna shut up now. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>The key slid into its slot on the door. With a loud crack, the portal split open to reveal an impossibly black void beyond. With a gulp, I braced myself and went inside.<p>

Adjusting to the lighting, I looked around the large round chamber. Little blue pots littered the perimeter, the bricks of the floor colorfully arranged in an ornate circle. The domed ceiling rose impossibly high. My heart skipped a beat upon settling my eyes in front of me.

I wasn't alone.

A figure in a crimson cloak stood facing the door at the far end of the room, legs apart and arms raised. A sword was drawn back behind the person's white head, preparing to attack. The mystery person's grip on the blade relaxed and it dematerialized in a flash of vermillion and silver diamonds.

"Look who it is…"

The person – a man – relaxed his stance and turned to face me. He wore tight white clothes with diamonds of fabric cut out along his torso and legs. A gold belt inlaid with rubies wrapped around his hips and his crimson cloak draped over his chest stylishly. His hair was as pure white as his clothes, exposing one sharp sapphire dangling from a pale ear. The other half of his pallid face was covered by the equally colorless locks. His apparent taste for diamonds continued onto his matching elbow-length gloves. The man looked ridiculous, but if I were honest with myself, he was able to pull it off nicely.

Deep chocolate eyes bore into mine. His mouth opened to speak, and his sultry drawl continued. "I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces," he smirked, though not in humor. He added, "Not that your life or death has any consequence."

This man… he was dripping with a sort of confidence I could not pin down. It had to do with the way he spoke to me. But his words… they gave me a whole different feeling. One that ran down my spine with every syllable that left his silver lips.

He seemed to become distracted as he turned his attention to the door once more. "It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here… just beyond this door. Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours."

He spun around and looked back at me for a moment. I wasn't really sure what he was talking about or what was even going on. "Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim." He paused, looking the other way. "In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy." He held his head high and I could all but visualize the man as a gaudy white Loftwing, ruffling his feathers at his own flattery.

What in the name of the goddess was this man supposed to be…? Every word he spoke made my hair stand on end, made my fingers twitch in defense, made me wish I could escape. Out of a dormant instinct that rose up like a volcano, I drew my sword. The metallic sound of the blade sliding out of her scabbard rang in circles around the two of us. I heard a small exhalation from the Demon Lord.

"Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy…" The Demon Lord faced me, his exasperation evident. "By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already. She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away." His fists clenched and he hunched over. "Do you have _any_ idea how that made me feel inside…?"

The room began to darken into muted shades of purple and grey. The man across the room clutched at his white head and shook with rage. The air became thick and my arms felt heavy. I found it hard to breathe. He convulsed as his fury exploded from him.

"Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" At his last syllable his back arched and he vanished in a flurry of gold and red. I jumped in fear, sword poised in front of me. I looked around the still dim chamber, my heart sinking lower with every passing moment. His deep voice rang out all around me. "This… turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed. Still… it hardly seems fair, being of my position," suddenly his voice was very close, "to take all of my anger out on you."

I froze as the man appeared behind me, head over my shoulder. I couldn't move. I'm sure my eyes were wide as Medallions and my hands felt clammy, shaking in their gauntlets. Why was he saying these things? What did they mean? He sounded… hungry.

"Which is why I promise up front not to murder you…" His mouth was so close to my ear that I felt his breath go down my collar. "No… I'll just beat you within an inch of your life…" His tongue traced the shell of my ear, hot and wet. I shuddered, I… I staggered away from the man garbed in white, gasping for breath. All he did in response was laugh devilishly.

I tightened my grip on the blade in my trembling hand and pulled myself together. He sauntered over to me and I found myself stepping back. I readied myself to attack, placing my weight on my dominant foot and the other ahead of me. I swung my sword in a vertical strike, but Ghirahim caught the sharp metal between his fingers with surprising strength. I couldn't even wrench it out of his grip before he yanked it from my own. He examined the sacred weapon with a bemused look on his face.

"Hah. Quite the sword you have here… But being the novice you are, you'll never land a blow. In fact…" he trailed off. Ghirahim twisted his body and flung my blade across the room. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't run. I couldn't fight.

He looked back at me and cooed. "Now, isn't that better? I've got you all to myself without that pesky knife in my way. Why don't we get rid of your little shield, too?" He strolled up to me and seized my left arm above the elbow, pulling me up so that our eyes met. I cried out in pain, barely able to touch the ground. My weak wooden shield was tugged from my arm and thrown in the general direction of my blade.

Still gripping my arm, he brought me closer, our faces too close. With his free hand he clutched my chin and held it still, staring intently. I wished I could glare back, shoot daggers at him from my eyes, but I could only look back in pitiful, wide-eyed fear. Finally, he spoke, bringing his hand to his lips.

"You're so pure, sky child. I can tell by your face… Barely at the cusp of manhood. So… what's the word…" He thought for a moment, stroking my cheek so softly, almost absentmindedly. "Ah, yes… untainted. Beautiful, even. Golden hair… eyes like sapphires… skin unblemished… So beautiful." A finger pushed a stray hair behind my pointed ear. "I want you for myself… I think I may need to change my plans for you… sky child."

I couldn't help it; I shivered, my eyes wide. Why was he talking to me like this…? _Beautiful_? This… Ghirahim's index finger lingered on my earlobe before trailing down my chin to my neck. But he didn't stop there. His piercing stare never faltered as he continued down the middle of my chest until he finally stopped at the brown belt around my waist. With a flick of his wrist the Demon Lord unfastened the buckle and withdrew it from around my body. It joined my sword and shield, along with the contents in the pouches attached to the strip of leather. My scabbard strap was tossed aside as well. Without my armaments I was little more than a boy. That was what he wanted.

My forearm was beginning to feel numb. I clenched my fist open and closed to retain any remaining sensation. I needed to fight back, to keep him from doing… whatever he was thinking of. Only the tips of my boots touched the stone floor, so I wiggled my legs in a feeble attempt to shake myself free. Ghirahim adopted a look of false empathy and tutted.

"Child… do you really want to struggle? I think you'll realize that this will be easier if you surrender yourself to me. Otherwise–"

I didn't let him finish; I spit in his face. Slowly, Ghirahim dabbed at his face with a delicate finger and sighed. "My, you're a pest. Still, I can't say I wasn't hoping to take you the hard way. So be it…" He was so calm, so composed, that nothing could have prepared me for the next moment. His eyes filled with a white rage, and without warning, he hurled me across the room with impossible force. I tumbled and slammed into the far wall with a grunt. My left arm tingled achingly, regaining circulation from its place under my abdomen. I held myself up with my right palm, gasping and sputtering for breath.

I tilted my head just enough to see Ghirahim strolling over to me, fists clenched. His cloak was dissipating from his shoulders in scarlet diamonds. He kneeled beside me and clutched a fistful of my hair – apparently my cap had fallen off as I was thrown – and yanked my head up to meet his face. I cried out and grit my teeth.

"I am a Demon Lord! You are nothing! What makes you think you have even the slightest chance of overpowering me?! You fight back again and… I don't think I need to elaborate. You'll regret it." He threw my head back down, to which I groaned. For several moments Ghirahim must have knelt there watching me control my ragged breathing, for he didn't touch me or say a word. After a long while he placed his hand on the back of my head, causing me to flinch. His fingers idly stroked my hair, and I had half a mind to feel comforted. If I closed my eyes, they could be Zelda's fingers, soothing me after an intense training session. If I imagined it, this floor could be in her bedroom, with her little blue pillows strewn about. Once I had relaxed from the swordplay, she and I would go ride on our Loftwings around the Isle of the Goddess, having lunch on a patch of land under Skyloft. Then she would mend my shirt where it had been nicked by Pipit, because I had been careless and not seen the strike coming. Groose may have antagonized me at some point, but Zelda would be there to put him in his place. Yes… Zelda would always be there…

I had to jerk my head up to pull out of the fantasy. That's right...

_Zelda isn't here_.

Ghirahim pulled my head up by the scalp once more, although much gentler. Perhaps his temper had subsided. Fear still shone through my half-lidded eyes; I felt much more tired than I did only moments ago, and the Demon Lord must have picked up on it. I didn't know what he was going to do next. He once again clutched my chin with his free hand, expertly balancing on his heels.

"Are you going to cooperate now?" Despite my fatigued body, I growled and squirmed in protest, baring my teeth and furrowing my brow. The same rage from earlier appeared in his eyes. I could tell he was suppressing it, but he tightened his grip on my scalp, causing a whine to escape my chapped lips. He spoke slowly and meticulously. "I really wouldn't put up a fight if I were you, Sky Child. I don't know why you're so opposed to this… it will be quite enjoyable for you, as well. If only you… behave."

Something took over me then. My right hand bolted up, gripped his forearm, and yanked it away from my face. With that same hand he immediately backhanded me in the cheek. Searing hot pain filled the left half of my face. The warm, metallic taste of liquid copper filled my mouth. With a cough, the stone beneath me was splattered with crimson.

"Wrong answer, Sky Child. So be it."

Ghirahim clasped his gloved hand around my throat and I panicked. In one fluid motion, he pushed off his heels and brought me to my feet. I kicked and clawed at his grip, gasping for air. My head hit the stone wall and stars flashed in my vision for a moment. Once I was released my lungs filled with sweet oxygen.

He snapped his fingers and three small black daggers with rubies at the hilt appeared in his other hand. I willed my body to run, to do anything, but my mind ran blank with fear. The Demon Lord held the daggers in his mouth by the rounded handle and took my wrists, pulling them up above my head. Once again I could hardly touch the floor. He wrapped one hand around my wrists and held a dagger at them. He thrust it forward and I winced, expecting the worst, but he had missed. He took a second blade, stabbing it on the opposite side. The third went between my wrists.

He hadn't missed at all. He had restrained me. I couldn't move from this spot.

The man grasped the two daggers on either side of my hands and leaned toward my face. Our noses were nearly touching. "There. Snug, are we? Good. Now we can have some fun." His eyes flashed with an intensity I couldn't place. I merely blinked, too terrified to do anything. The toes of my boots scraped at the stone beneath me. My shoulder blades ground together uncomfortably, but I didn't dare move.

Ghirahim nudged his hands down only a little so they were around my wrists. He examined my face carefully, then looked down at my body, before staring back up into my eyes. A deep, guttural noise sounded in Ghirahim's throat, and all the color drained from my face. His tongue darted out and moistened his lips.

"What a privilege… a one-time opportunity… I get you all to myself. I can see no one else has had you." He paused, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I'm going to destroy you."

He took half a step closer, our bodies close enough that I could smell him. His eyes became half-lidded, his demeanor softening somewhat. "I must admit my mind has been clouded. Yes, I've been distracted. You see, since I have… changed my mind about you, as it were, curiosities have been pervading my thoughts." Despite what I felt in the pit of my stomach I felt my eyebrows twitch in interest. "I have been curious as to what you look like. I have been wondering what you smell like. Longing to know what you taste like. _Aching_ to know what you feel like. Imagining what you must sound like." I felt his hands squeeze my wrists; a whimper came from my lips. "I think it's about time I found out."

The Demon Lord's large hands slunk down my arms and up my neck, resting on my cheeks. He shook his head and frowned.

"It's a shame, child." He dragged a pointed finger along the angry red welt forming on my left cheek, causing me to hiss in pain. "If you hadn't angered me you wouldn't have that ugly mar on that flawless face of yours. It must be so painful, and I feel just awful for disfiguring your lovely features. But you gave me no choice. What is there to do…?" Ghirahim heaved a sigh, tapping at his lips. "I know what I _could_ do… but, no. You would never accept."

I tipped my head to the side in curiosity. I was sure I had walked right into his plan, whatever it was, but I couldn't help that I was intrigued. "Well… I could take it away for you. Make it all better. It would benefit us both, I think. What do you say?" He looked at me for a moment, regarding my expression, before continuing. "Of course, there's a matter of, well, payment. No, no, I have no need of money. No, what I want is… rather innocent." He placed his index finger over my lips delicately.

"A kiss."

_A kiss_? Was that it? Was he letting me decide? I… I couldn't think of a downside. I would rather not wait for the welt to become a grotesque yellow-purple bruise covering half my face. I swallowed the lump in my throat, my terror subsiding fractionally. Ghirahim knew my answer and grinned wider than ever. I had just made a deal with a Demon.

Ghirahim placed a hand at the back of my head, fingers buried in my hair. The other was placed gently under my chin. He dropped his gaze from my eyes to my mouth as he wet his lips again. He leaned in slowly. Our lips touched softly and tenderly. His lower lip was surprisingly supple between my own presumably rough ones. I could feel my eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones like the wings of a Blessed Butterfly. He tilted my head back just a little, making the kiss deeper. My right leg slid up the stone wall of its own accord. An audible sigh left my throat. The fingers at my chin snuck to the back of my neck and I was intertwined in the feeling of the moment. My shoulders slumped and I pressed my chest forward. Then the Demon Lord pulled away. I was left feeling no contact, eyes closed and mouth open.

My… _My first kiss_…

"Goodness, Sky Child… I can't say that wasn't… well, as I promised, you're looking as beautiful as ever. You're welcome." He stroked my cheek again, and the area was painless. "Back to the matter at hand. Where were we…?" He looked me up and down again, dark irises flashing. "Looks like yours are simply divine. I can't get enough of you. Especially the way I've got you now." His eyes darted up to my restrained wrists. Not only was I completely exposed, but I felt naked without so much as a belt around my waist. My breathing was so heavy. The back of my head was tilted against the wall; I was watching him through half-closed eyes. "And that look you have on your face. So… vulnerable. I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

Ghirahim brought himself closer to me, hands placed at my collar bones. His thumbs lazily stroked the fabric of my tunic back and forth. His hands were hot and his gaze was intense. I struggled against the daggers at my wrists, grunting. He only gave soft hushing noises, enjoying the upper hand all too much. I brought up a foot and kicked it toward the Demon Lord's abdomen. The man effortlessly dodged the blow, grabbing my leg and holding it uncomfortably high in the air. I cried out at the strain. He looked almost bored with my attempt at resistance.

"You're so predictable… This is the last time I will tell you, Sky Child. _Stop fighting_. You will fail. The next time you do so, I will have no choice but to break you." He threw my leg back down; I suppressed a grunt of pain. "Let me have my way with you and you will not be hurt." I only glared back at him, hoping the anger in my eyes was more evident than the fear.

Ghirahim replaced his hands and caressed my chest in slow circles. Pressing harder into the skin, he cupped and massaged the muscles. I exhaled through my nose, fighting a strange feeling deep in my chest. Ghirahim's hands crept south, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, and slinking lower still to rest on my bottom. A moment later, he squeezed the cheeks with fervor. I couldn't contain the yelp in my throat, and I jumped at the harsh action. In the corner of my eye I could see the Demon Lord's grin deepen.

He slid his hands under my tunic, gripping my rear end through the fabric of my pants, but did not keep his hands still. Far from it. He kneaded at the skin underneath the fabric like persistent bread dough. I couldn't help the noises emanating from my mouth; it felt so strange, it was confusing. I leaned my head against the stone wall, brows knitted in embarrassment. It was hard to breathe and there was a tight sensation in my gut.

The hands on my buttocks slipped away, sliding around my hips. For a while he rubbed there, almost like he was apologizing for his previously rough behavior. I had a hunch, though, that it was hardly such a gesture. Soft groans leaked past my lips. I shut my eyes tight.

I realized he was bringing his hands closer and closer to my front with every movement. Too soon, they were at the middle of my lower abdomen, and sinking lower. I jerked my head up, letting out a yell. Ghirahim only raised an eyebrow.

"No, no," he cooed, shaking a finger back and forth. "I don't think you want to argue with me." He snapped his fingers, and his white gloves vanished from his arms. "I told you not to worry." He was simply thrilled. His eyes were saturated with a dark delight.

He gently placed his hands back on my abdomen, continuing his soft assault. His cold thumbs grazed over my flesh and shivers went down my back. Without skipping a beat, Ghirahim slid his hands up my bare back, relishing the feeling. Back down and around my waist they went, fondling my chest once more without anything blocking it. I hissed through clenched teeth as an unknown urge swept over my body. Ghirahim's skilled fingers pinched and tugged and scratched at my skin and I reflexively pushed into the contact.

Lower and lower his hands sunk, working busily at touching every piece of me. Apart from being slightly disheveled, my tunic never left its place on my body. At my hips once more, Ghirahim smoothly hooked his thumbs inside my waist band. I hardly noticed what was happening before his icy hands forced their way inside my pants. I hollered out, panicked. My boots slipped and slid against the stone behind me as I thrashed about.

Ghirahim gripped me by the hips and held me against the wall with a rough shove. He leaned forward, our shoulders and torsos touching. He held me still there with his own body, waiting for me to cease. After several moments of fighting in vain, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, unclenched my restrained fists, and stopped fussing. The Demon Lord caressed my hips with his thumbs in encouragement, smiling into my neck.

"You see? It wasn't so hard to behave. Keep it up… I've only just begun," he advised. Then he placed his open mouth at the curve of my neck, softly nipping at the flesh. I moaned. Such a sound had never left my lips before, it didn't sound like me. But I wasn't embarrassed by it. Not at all, really. In fact, I wanted to feel it again. I wasn't myself anymore, a fact to which I found myself apathetic. I unconsciously tilted my head to the side, allowing him to continue. A noise of approval sounded from Ghirahim, and he obliged with added intensity.

His mouth latched onto my neck and began raking his teeth against the sensitive skin, testing how much I could take. My mouth hung open, sounds spilling from it like a waterfall. I couldn't fight the feeling growing in the pit of my stomach if I tried. I couldn't tell if it hurt or… or something else. Ghirahim began moving his hands against my hips, massaging the skin. I didn't know, nor did I really care, why his hands were so… soft.

Breath was escaping my mouth in sharp, jagged gasps. Ghirahim decreased the movement of his hands until they were still. Then, with agonizing slowness, he slid his hands out of my pants. I groaned at the loss of contact, brows knitted in frustration. A chuckle left his lips, sending warm vibrations into my neck.

One of Ghirahim's hands planted itself on the side of my abdomen, holding me down gently. Like I was going to start struggling again. His other hand found its way much further south, aggressively cupping my groin. A moan crossed with a shocked gasp erupted from my throat. My back was no longer touching the stone wall as I involuntarily pushed into him.

He tensed his fingers and gyrated against me. The feeling in my gut grew stronger, more concentrated, toward the area. My head was hot and fuzzy, and it was impossible to focus on anything except his touch. My sore arms felt only slightly uncomfortable in the midst of this… unknown feeling. I couldn't tell what it felt like. I only knew that I wanted as much of it as I could get. Carnal noises bounced off the walls of the large room, and at the back of my mind I vaguely recognized them as my own voice.

My loose-fitting pants were so constricting, my thick tunic suffocating me with its warmth. I writhed against my makeshift shackles, whining weakly. Ghirahim silently noted my behavior and slid his hands to my hips again. With unparalleled confidence, he grabbed the waist band and drove my pants down to my knees. I gasped at the sudden chill of the room, clenching my teeth so tight I swore they were cracking. I could feel my face heating up with mortification.

I was exposed.

"Very nice…" Ghirahim muttered with a tone of what I assumed was approval. His fingers delicately traced along the toned lines of my pelvis. It was a whisper of a touch, my nerves tingling in anticipation. The Demon Lord took his own sweet time, creeping lower and lower. He watched me closely, gauging my reaction. I felt the need to maintain my composure. I didn't want him to see that I was… I was enjoying myself.

One of his hands snaked its way around my waist. The other made its way closer and closer to its destination. I was holding my breath. Waiting. Ghirahim was doing everything he could to drive me wild. The suspense of his torment was killing me. I trembled from head to foot. The lack of contact made my body ache. Why couldn't he just…

The Demon Lord was still hovering over me, still grinning into my neck. I was reacting exactly the way he wanted me to, but his assault felt so overwhelming that I couldn't care less. My hips twitched forward, hoping, _begging_ for it to happen already. I whined shamelessly. Ghirahim only continued, no doubt containing a chuckle.

The torturous man made his way to my member, raking a finger along the length. I breathed thickly through my nose at the touch. Then, as if abandoning all pretense of restraint, Ghirahim gripped it in his hand tightly. My eyes shot open and a loud gasp left my mouth. My chest was heaving.

Only now did I realize that the feeling in my gut caused me to become… hard. Almost painfully so. I felt Ghirahim's hand wrapped around me. Even in his firm grip I was harder than steel. And it was worsening… My breath hitched in my throat. This feeling was too much. I couldn't even think straight, it filled my entire body.

"Shall I continue, Sky Child?" Ghirahim whispered in my ear. His voice was husky, filled with his own desire. I twitched in his palm. My self-control had vanished; I nodded my head furiously, whimpers of affirmation spilling free. Faster than I could register, he obliged.

With the hand around my waist, the Demon Lord held me against his own body. His heat mixed with my sweaty body created an intoxicating feeling that made my head even fuzzier. Ghirahim's head was bowed slightly in deep concentration, his eyes fixed below. Slowly, he stroked my member, keeping his grip tight and hot all the while. Time began to stretch across eternity as he teased me with his leisurely pace. My breath caught in my chest, unable to release itself, as my very blood tingled right to my groin, the source of this pleasure.

But it wasn't enough. Ghirahim was going too slowly. I needed more. I needed it all.

My fists clenched, the leather of my gauntlets creaking under the stress. The air in my lungs forced its way up my throat and out of my mouth in a pained, impatient cry. My hips bucked forward, pushing myself farther, faster into the man's hand. Needy whines were spewing from my mouth as I physically begged for more.

Needing little more encouragement, Ghirahim pulled me even closer to him, cupping my rear end tightly. He steadily quickened his pace. His very touch was intoxicating and I could barely keep track of it all. I had never experienced anything like this. The feeling in my gut was intense and unbearable, but what made it worse was the fact that I couldn't get enough of it. I greedily pushed myself into Ghirahim, hungrily thrust myself against his skilled hand.

I moaned wantonly into the open air. The insatiable feeling was spreading throughout my body; it felt so good I could scream. It was building inside me, threatening to burst. I arched my back inward, letting my head fall onto Ghirahim's shoulder. The smell and heat of his skin was inebriating. I was hardly breathing, and I couldn't think.

Ghirahim pumped me harder, moving even faster. My voice rose even louder. The sensation continued to escalate, and began to concentrate around my groin, to where Ghirahim was so pleasurably assaulting me. I felt a white hot spark in my gut… I was close.

I squeezed my eyes so tight I could see flashes of color behind my lids. Planting my feet against the wall behind me, I pushed myself completely into Ghirahim's body, freely and harshly thrusting myself into him. What felt like lava boiling up in my gut began to rise up, wanting to make its way out.

My voice rose impossibly louder, higher, more frantic, as the feeling crescendoed into something that could only be described as an eruption. Every nerve ending zapped from my groin to my finger tips, tremors rippling through my body. My head flung back against the wall, screaming out into the empty room. Hot liquid shot from my member, twitching, quivering, aching.

I trembled from the aftershock, my flesh hypersensitive to every sensation. My chest felt tight, and I couldn't seem to get enough air into my lungs. I could hardly keep my eyes half open. My legs fell back down the wall, hanging limply. The dull pain in my shoulders made itself known to me once more, returning with a vengeance. I lifted my head up and saw Ghirahim several paces away, sucking the tips of his fingers, dark eyes boring into my own.

"My, my, my… I must say that I did not expect the goddess' sky child to behave as such," he teased. His expression was one of cruelty and amusement. I could only stare back at him, panting and exhausted. "_Someone _likes it rough... I shall remember that."

Ghirahim looked to the door, still sealed shut, for several moments before cursing under his breath. He strolled closer to me and ran his forefinger under my chin. "Though you deserve some credit, sky child. You put up more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a soft boy. But I could tell you very much enjoyed yourself, and for that I am very… pleased," he purred.

He stepped back once more. "That being said, I fear I spent far too long teasing and toying with you. The girl's presence has all but faded from this place, which means there's no reason to linger here." He snapped his fingers and the knives restraining me to the stone wall disappeared. Being unprepared, and still recovering from my climax, I fell to the ground in a heap, pants still gathered around my knees. My mind was still in a bit of a haze.

"Good bye, sky child," Ghirahim said to me, his smirk only grew. "Run and play this time. Get in my again, though and, well… we'll see, shall we?" He chuckled, before snapping his fingers once more and vanishing in a cloud of scarlet and silver diamonds.

* * *

><p>AN: There it is. I would LOVE to write more to this, but I need you guys to tell me if I should. Did you all like it? Lemme know pretty please. Gimme ideas, thoughts, criticisms, anything you darn well like. As long as it isn't hate for hate's sake.

Anywho, do what you like with this story, I'd love to know if people like it. And furthermore, please check out my other stuff. I have another story that's a SasuNaru on this account, and if you search "Midnax" here on FanFiction-dot-net you can check out my more regular stuff. It's pretty fluffy mostly.

Reviews are how I pay Ghirahim, and you know he's a super diva, so he needs his money on a regular basis. Make him satisfied or, unfortunately, Link gets it. I love you guys! Midna out!


	2. Earth Temple

A/N: HI GUYS! Midna-chan is back! And before I say anything in my typically very long author's notes, I really want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVE! I got nine reviews for what will now be chapter one, and I've got to say, I'm just so happy about that. It really means so much to me. You guys are so super awesome.

Okay, so here's chapter two. It takes place in the Earth Temple. What this whole story is, is that each chapter is a time that Link runs into Ghirahim. If my math is correct, they run into each other six times. So this story will probably be six chapters unless I can stretch it out anymore.

I originally thought this one was going to be MUCH longer than chapter one, but it's only about half a page or so more on Word. I think it's awesome. But I'm more interested to see what you guys think. Please read and review, and if you feel so inclined, please favorite or follow, even. And as I said in chapter one, I have an alternate account here. There's a link to it on my bio.

Enjoy responsibly, my lovelies. *Chuu*

* * *

><p>I looked at the ornate key in my hand. It looked like a serpent twisted into the shape of a cube. The last time I had seen a key like this was back in Skyview Temple a few days ago. I would have preferred not being reminded of the… events that had occurred there. I suppressed a shiver, despite the intense and unbearable heat of the temple. My whole body tingled just thinking about it, making my hair stand up on end.<p>

Pushing back the thoughts – the memories – that threatened to flood my mind, I put the strange key in my pouch and made my way back down the incline, thinking about how to staunch the flow of lava blocking the important-looking door behind it. But before I could come up with anything substantial, I heard a crunching noise from behind me. I looked back just in time to see the large dragon sculpture open its mouth, a large boulder spilling out and rolling toward me.

Instinct took hold of my legs and propelled me forward as fast as I could go. I had to jump off the incline once I reached the end of it, but the boulder continued on past me and into the other dragon's mouth. Effectively blocking the flow of lava and allowing me access. I chalked it up to a blessing in disguise and thanked the goddess that I had managed to survive. Nonetheless I fit the key into its place and the door jerked open. I took a deep breath and entered the stifling room.

The room was much different from its counterpart in Faron Woods. Rather than round and vacant, the room was long and winding. In a clearing with bomb flowers sprouting through cracks in the floor, I stood in uneasy anticipation. I felt like I could wait here and I would be safe. But it felt like being on a stray island with a thunderstorm approaching. I was far from danger… for now. A metallic sound rang from behind me and Fi materialized before me.

"Master, I detect Zelda's aura in the surrounding area." Her mechanical voice echoed and multiplied in the strangely shaped hall. My brow spiked into my hair line. _She's here?_ I looked all around me while Fi continued. "I detect an especially strong reaction from this chain." She gestured to my left, and I rushed over to the chain bolted to the floor. Of course she was no longer attached to it. Panic filled my body and I looked to Fi for more information.

"I calculate the probability Zelda was bound by it recently at 95%. I surmise Zelda was somehow able to escape and proceed along this path. I suggest we continue with all possible speed." With that she spun in a circle and was inside my blade once more.

Fi thought she escaped… that definitely sounded like her. She would do everything she could to resist the evil that wanted to ensnare her. I couldn't believe she had been imprisoned. A hot wave of anger washed over me. Thinking about Zelda, pretty, innocent, fair Zelda being chained up like an animal… and for what? What had she done to deserve such despicable treatment? I needed to find her, rescue her… bring her home.

I set down the chain and explored the infernal room further, trusting Fi's intuition. An incline similar to the one outside rose to the end of the chamber, where Hylia's emblem shone like a beacon. I was less than half way to the top when I heard a cold, sinister laugh.

"Oh, it's you."

I didn't need to think twice; I knew the voice. Unfortunately I knew it all too well. My body ran cold with sweat and I couldn't stop myself from trembling. I looked up and there he was. Perched atop the dragon's head, almost a speck in the distance. His crimson robe was draped over his pale chest and his gloved hands were at his hips. Though I couldn't see it I knew he was smirking.

"Let me see…" he mumbled. The acoustics of the room carried his voice as if he were right in front of me. "No, that's not it. This is so very embarrassing, but I seem to be at a loss for your name. Not that it matters, really," he added.

My mind and my body were reacting so strongly to Ghirahim's presence. My fists were clenching tighter by the moment, my ears strained for any change in sound. I held my breath. Waiting. There was a dull ache in the pit of my stomach. I felt sick and… I didn't know what else.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and I heard him sigh. My brow furrowed, wondering what was going through his mind. "To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit… frustrated. It's actually quite fortunate that you could make it, sky child." Upon hearing that title, a splash of electricity ran up and down my back. "My day has been nothing short of… well, needless to say, I don't deal well with complications to plans I've laid out so carefully."

Ghirahim clapped his hands together, letting out another breath. "But I digress. Something good can still come from this day, thanks to you. I've had all this bottled-up anger smoldering inside me and now I can release it," he hummed. My eyes widened at that statement. My hand reached for my blade, but Ghirahim clucked before I could touch the hilt.

"Ah, ah, sky child. I don't think that's a good idea. Put your hand down." I kept my hand where it was, weighing my options. If I drew my sword, what would he do…? On the other hand what would happen if I obeyed? I thought back to the last time he and I were together… I drew my sword, and moments later, I was defenseless. But if I were to leave it in its scabbard, it would still be on my back if I needed it… right? I couldn't say for sure… the Demon Lord was hard to predict. I would feel much more comfortable – and capable – with the blade in my hand, the cool metal under my fingers, ready to strike at my command. But I doubted Ghirahim shared that sentiment. His last words from our previous encounter rang through my ears: "_Get in my way again, though, and, well… we'll see, shall we?_" I shivered at the implications. Hylia only knows how little I desired a recurrence like that. I wondered… if I could just listen to his whims and keep myself from getting on his bad side, his dangerous side, then perhaps he would let me move along.

I let my hand fall back to my side.

"What a good boy you are, sky child. I'm so glad you could see it my way." Ghirahim's vicious laughter rang throughout the chamber, bouncing from wall to wall. My hands were shaking so severely that if I had drawn my sword I probably would have dropped it. "I couldn't have asked for a better situation, really," he said. I heard a snap of his fingers and the red around his shoulders disappeared.

"Given the state of things, I need to vent all this unhealthy anger. And your agony is such a great stress reliever." He placed his hands at his hips. I found myself taking a step back from him, the downward slope of the floor almost causing me to fall back; I briefly noted the sudden absence of my cap. "Don't be shy, sky child. It won't take more than a few moments…" With that, he vanished from atop the dragon's massive head.

My heart stopped beating as I staggered back. My wide eyes scanned the room frantically, searching for any trace of white in the red and brown room. I kept inching my way down the incline, fingers reflexively curling into tight fists. Then I backed into something. I was too far into the room for it to be the door. It was strong, unyielding… warm.

Arms snaked their way around my waist and stopped on my chest and lower abdomen. Any and all air escaped my lungs and refused to return. I stood absolutely still, beyond petrified.

"You're so well-behaved this time. How lovely. It's too bad I'm not feeling very generous today." I stiffened. His hands slid to the strap in the middle of my chest, unbuckled it, and withdrew it from my body. Once again I was unarmed. He moved down to my waist and removed my belt as well. His lips grazed my ear and I shuddered.

"You're much more responsive than before. Is someone enjoying himself?" he teased. Through clenched teeth I made a noise of denial at the accusation. His hold tightened, he pushed me into his firm body even closer. A whimper left my mouth. "Don't lie to me, sky child," he threatened, his voice dropping several tones.

My eyes began to sting; I squeezed them shut. Why…? Why was he doing this to me?

He slowly roamed about my torso and abdomen for a few moments, caressing the skin beneath the layers of clothes, drawing unwilling noises from my mouth. I wanted to throw him off of me, pick up my sword, and slice his filthy white neck. But I couldn't bring myself to even twitch in protest. His hands were touching all the right places in all the right ways. My body was responding in ways that I couldn't prevent. Mentally, I wanted to escape this torture. But physically…

I had already submitted.

He craned his neck forward so his lips brushed the shell of my ear. A shudder ran through my body. "Your tunic is thick canvas, is it not? Under that… chain mail. And still more fabric beneath that. So many thick layers… in such a stifling place. It must be miserable," he cooed in my ear. Despite his thoroughly sound reasoning, I had been faring relatively well in this blistering place. Especially since I was used to chillier climates. No. The sweat beading down my neck and temples was certainly not from the heat.

Ghirahim ran his hands up and down my arms. I grunted and mumbled in protest, knowing his thoughts but hoping they weren't true. The heat was fogging up my head… I thought.

His hand wrapped around my wrist and yanked it backward, twisting my arm behind my back at an uncomfortable angle. I let out a soft groan as he removed my gauntlet. I jerked my arm away, but Ghirahim would have none of that. He yanked back my other arm twice as roughly, pulling off that gauntlet as well, earning a sharp cry out of my mouth. Through clenched teeth and wet eyes, I silently marveled at how strange it felt to not be wearing those particular pieces of armor.

Ghirahim wove an arm between mine, pulling them behind me and anchoring them between our bodies. With his free hand he grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugged my head back to rest on his chest.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I couldn't tell if he was actually asking me or just teasing. Trying to maintain my breathing, the only response I could muster was a loud gulp. His tone then became sympathetic. "I think you know how this goes, sky child. I don't need to remind you of the consequences should you… misbehave, now do I?" Assuming that he expected an answer this time, I shook my head.

He removed his talon-like grip from my scalp and ran his hand along my cheek, tilting my head up to face his glare. "That's a good boy. I love your obedience." Only his forefinger held my chin high. All I could do was look into his flashing ebony eyes in fear. His expression softened slightly after a moment. "I'd forgotten how beautiful you were…" He said it more to himself. With painful slowness, Ghirahim traced over my features with a delicate finger. Along my cheekbones. Across my jawline. Over my brow. Down the bridge of my nose. Around my lips.

"Ah, yes…" he spoke again, halting his finger on my bottom lip. "I remember. I remember quite well." He didn't elaborate, but instead dragged my lips apart, causing my face to turn red with embarrassment. Holding his gaze on my mouth, he continued. "I'll never forget the sounds that spilled from these perfect lips. How I have _craved_ to hear them again. To cause them." My stomach knotted up and jumped into my throat. This couldn't be happening. I must have fallen into some twisted nightmare… My eyes began to sting with the threat of tears. But I refused to let them fall. Refused to let this monster see that he had won.

That he had broken through.

"Sky child…" Ghirahim whispered. The sound was so delicate, so soft. I shifted my eyes to meet his, hoping that I looked defiant, not defeated. When he opened his mouth again, his voice was louder. "Don't cry, sky child." He reached up to dab at the corners of my eyes. "The worst is yet to come." Terror ran through me faster than a bolt of lightning.

Ghirahim suddenly released my arms and I let out a breath I didn't know I was keeping in. Letting my shoulders relax only slightly, I remained on high alert. It felt like the calm before the storm. I remained silent and still, but could only savor the freedom for a fleeting moment. The Demon Lord spun me around by the waist and immediately crashed his lips onto my own. A whimper sounded in my throat. My knees buckled and my head swam, but Ghirahim gripped me too tightly for me to fall. A slender arm was wrapped around my waist, and his other hand was clutching the back of my head. He pressed my body into his so hard. I felt my lips bruising at the assault.

There was an urgency to this kiss. One that wasn't there in Faron Woods.

Just as quickly as it had started, he pulled away, keeping his grip on my body. He breathed through his mouth, but didn't seem short of breath in the slightest. I, on the other hand, was panting frantically. He regarded me through half-lidded eyes, due to the height difference, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. He then licked his lips and raked his teeth along them slowly. A low groan made its way from his throat and into the open air.

Clenching his fists in both my hair and clothes, Ghirahim leaned forward and captured my lips once more. Only after my eyes snapped closed did I realize that it had happened. Another noise came out of my mouth, but it wasn't a surprised or scared one. I reached up and clutched at his hips as if my life depended on it. For all I knew it did. His lips separated from my mouth just enough to utter a threat.

"Don't tempt me, sky child."

The hunger in his voice was terrifying. I twitched in fear, reflexively gripping his hips tighter. Ghirahim must not have liked that. Everything about him suddenly intensified. He bit at my lower lip. Dug his nails into my skin. Pulled my hair. I cried out into his mouth. He only kissed me harder. Pushed me into his body more. His hand slid up my back, my tunic sliding with it.

With absolutely no warning he detached his mouth from mine and relented his hold on me. But the relief didn't come; instead he gripped my tunic and all but ripped it off of my body. In spite of the volcanic temperature I shivered at the sudden exposure. My face was as red as the lava surrounding us.

My blood ran cold upon meeting Ghirahim's gaze. He looked… primal. A wild smirk played on his face, pupils blown wide with lust. I couldn't breathe properly. I couldn't even think properly. Time was dragging on so slowly compared to a moment ago. I could feel my body heating up under his stare. The way he was looking at me… I couldn't stop a shudder from rippling through my body, making even my fingertips tingle. I saw his eyes trail down my body, down my chest, below my navel… then they stopped. His eyes flashed with a dark desire before meeting my eyes once more with added intensity. My stomach dropped. I didn't need to question. I didn't need to wonder. He and I both saw right through me. As much as I tried to fight it, as hard as I tried to stop it, as strong as I would try to deny it...

I wanted more.

Ghirahim smirked at me, seemingly reading my thoughts. He extended his hand toward me, palm up. When he spoke next, the tone of his voice chilled my bones and nearly drove me over the edge, half in fear. I chose not to name the other half.

"Come to me, sky child."

Still panting and shaking somewhat, I looked at his outstretched hand. It was no less than a command. He expected me to comply. I had given him enough proof that I would. I looked into his eyes for a moment. It seemed he was running out of patience. His expression shifted slightly, and my very nerves jolted. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I suppressed the feelings bubbling inside me. We both knew it. He was getting his way. He was going to get me. And it seemed that I was going to let him.

With bated breath I placed my hand on top of his. Ghirahim immediately took the opportunity to yank me forward, causing me to yelp. Instinctively I tried to catch myself, planting a hand on Ghirahim's chest. Expertly wrapping his hand around my waist once more, he had me yet again. A small shudder ran through my heated body at the sensation of his cool skin. He brushed my bangs out of my eyes with his free hand, tracing them behind my ear, then finally cupping my cheek. My face felt hot from his scrutinizing gaze.

"You're all mine now," he said. After a pause, he continued. "The goddess' sacred hero is mine. How did she possibly think she could keep you from me?" His hand wove into my hair, pulling, scratching, massaging. The assault was intoxicating. I felt my eyelids wavering. The thick atmosphere was making my ears ring.

"You are surely her finest masterpiece," Ghirahim continued. "I've yet to find a single flaw in you, sky child. You are nothing short of perfect, dare I say." My face reddened at his words. He pulled his hand from my hair, trailed it down my neck and chest, around my waist, pulling me closer still.

"Answer a question for me, won't you?" I looked into his dark eyes, confused. _A question?_ What could possibly come out of small talk at a time like this? Nonetheless I held my breath, waiting for his question. "Will you resist me?"

I opened my mouth just to close it again. What kind of a question was that? I… couldn't answer right away. I furrowed my brow and quickly became lost in thought. _Will I resist you_? Will I fight back, does he mean? Will I push and shove and kick and bite – to keep him away from me? It seemed like the answer should be simple. But it wasn't. I didn't know if it was a matter of whether I would or not anymore. I wanted to escape. Run away. Get far, far away from this man, this place, and fly. Just fly. Call my Loftwing and be away from living for a while. This was too much for me. Being with him in Faron Woods was too much for me. I should have killed him when I had the chance. I should have screamed and struggled and made sure he knew all too well that I would "resist" – that I would resist until my dying breath. But… I couldn't bring myself to do it. Ghirahim, this Demon Lord, he… I had fallen right into his trap, and he knew it. The way he touched me, kissed me, talked to me, looked at me, it all felt so… _good_. By the goddess, it was so good. And I begged for her forgiveness. I was weak.

I shook my head.

Ghirahim's lips widened into a malicious grin and he looked straight into my eyes. His stare was so intense. Deep, strong emotions flashed across his eyes. I got the sudden feeling that he was restraining himself from acting on them. It froze me over and melted me all at once. I felt like fire and ice.

"Good boy."

The Demon Lord tilted his head forward, running his tongue along the whole shell of my ear. A long, wanton moan fell from my mouth. The sound seemed foreign to my ears. Ghirahim placed his lips on the tip of my ear and spoke.

"You've been so obedient, sky child," he purred. The vibrations of his voice resonated through my entire body, his breath sent shivers down my spine. He paused for a moment, just breathing. Driving me wild. "I think you deserve a reward. I'll give you a treat for being so good… if you wish." Ghirahim chuckled into my ear when I gasped. "What do you want, child?"

I worried my bottom lip. I actually had to give an answer? _Anything_ I want? I thought about what I could possibly ask for… After a moment my mind flashed back to Faron Woods. To something that had lasted entirely too short. That made me lose my mind. But how could I request such a thing? My face heated up at the mere thought. Ghirahim flicked his tongue over the tip of my ear, as if in impatient encouragement. I clenched my teeth at the feeling, but took it as my cue.

I tilted my head to one side, exposing my neck to Ghirahim. A noise of intrigue came from the Demon Lord. He slunk a hand from my back up to the opposite side of my neck, and placed his mouth right under the side of my jaw. I felt razor-sharp teeth scrape against sensitive skin and my whole body twitched into his. He paused for a brief moment. That must have been just a test.

Pulling me closer, Ghirahim all but attacked my neck with his mouth. I struggled and squirmed in his arms, clutching at his body frantically. He bit at the tender skin along my neck, harder each time. His lips sucked at the flesh, his tongue traced over the marks he left, while I writhed in some sort of carnal bliss. I hissed in wonderful pain as my skin was punctured. Ghirahim withdrew his mouth to lap hungrily at the blood trickling down my neck, from my collarbone to my ear. The wound didn't cause me any alarm. I only moaned louder.

With a pop, Ghirahim detached himself from my skin at last, licking his lips. He rubbed along my jaw with his thumb but remained silent. My eyes flew open when he took my lips in a sloppy kiss. It was nothing like his usual calculated, methodic actions. Somehow it was better. It was a delicious mess of lips and teeth and tongues. I couldn't get enough of it. Of _him_. And something told me he felt the same.

He ripped himself away from my lips, a crazed, lustful look flooding his eyes. His breathing was heavy and his fists were gripping me so tightly they were likely to leave bruises. His voice came out as a heated growl, equally terrifying and thrilling me.

"No more games."

In one fluid motion, Ghirahim's hands made their way to my chest and pushed me backward. Before I could shout in protest I slammed onto the tilted ground, arms splayed above my head and knees pointed to the ceiling. All the air in my lungs was forced out upon impact with a grunt. For a moment I stared up at the white clad man above me through my bangs. Finally time returned to its usual speed and my chest began to heave, as if it were catching up.

I glanced over to my side, where a dull glint was catching my attention. I suppressed a gasp at what I saw to my left. There it was… my blade. Less than an arm's length away. The hilt was even sloped in my direction. I could almost hear it humming. Calling to me. My fingers twitched in response, in reaction to what could be, if I could only reach for that ethereal blue metal. I looked at Ghirahim under the shroud of my own hair. Should I do it? Could I...?

I turned my head back to face the Demon Lord.

Ghirahim grinned suddenly, licking his lips. Faster than I could blink, he fell on top of me, catching himself on his elbows. His speed was alarming; I didn't even have time to flinch. I glanced down to see him supporting the rest of his weight on his knees. His arms went down on either side of my head, all but pinning me down. I felt his hands entwine with mine. He remained absolutely still above me, breathing through his nose. His hair tickled my cheek. I became acutely aware of the fact that there was no physical contact between the two of us.

What was he waiting for? I looked into his dark eyes. Down to his lips. Back into his eyes. I don't think I had been able to get a decent look at him before this moment. His skin was so pale. And he had surprisingly full lips. No wonder they felt so good… The curve of his neck down to his collar bones was sharp and defined, leading the way to the equally toned features of his chest and arms. Ghirahim was, by all accounts, beautiful. I didn't know why he thought I was so desirable with looks like his.

I looked at this lips again. Suddenly my mouth began to water at the prospect of feeling them again. And they were so close. I made eye contact with Ghirahim, wanting him to just lean down into me. All he did was raise an eyebrow. Curse him. _Curse you, Ghirahim_. That's what he was waiting for.

I whined in frustration, struggling in his grip. The urge to meet his lips – _feel_ him – was overwhelming. Please, Ghirahim. _Please_. Touch me… Touch me! But all he did was watch my suffering, a wicked grin plastered to his face. I wished he hadn't restrained my hands, I could have used them. I tilted my head up, but that wasn't enough leverage. I groaned in impatience, craving the Demon Lord as if his lips were the antidote to a deadly poison. He was savoring my displeasure, silently urging me to continue.

I looked at his lips. A needy groan fell out of my mouth. I had run out of patience. _Now_. Using Ghirahim's hands as an anchor, I craned my neck up and smashed my lips into his. A hint of surprise flashed in his eyes. I moaned, loud and shameless, into his mouth.

Apparently I had made the right move, for his body sunk down to make contact with me. I pushed into his strong form, hungry for anything I could touch. Too soon, his lips strayed from my mouth, making a wet trail up to my ear. He took my earring in his mouth and sucked at the lobe. I moaned through clenched teeth, unconsciously tilting my head for him.

Pulling my ear between his teeth, he grazed ever lower, leaving dark, painful blotches down my neck. He lowered his hands to place one on either side of my torso. He speckled my chest with wet kisses, sinking down to one of my nipples. Lips wrapped around the bud, teeth nipping at the hypersensitive flesh there. I cried out at the sensation, pushing my chest higher into his mouth. Ghirahim sucked and licked and bit at the tender area. His attack was frenzied and furious, I wasn't sure I could take much more, but a shiver ran through me when he spoke.

"I've only just begun, sky child."

He slid his hands down to rest on my hip bones, all the while tasting every bit of me before him. He licked along my rib cage, bent down kiss my abdomen, flicked his tongue in and out of my navel. I tried in vain to mentally follow his assault down my body. Memorize his delicious mouth on my skin.

Ghirahim went further still, dipping his tongue under the waistband of my pants. I shuddered at the action. Our eyes met and his expression gave me chills. Without breaking contact, he slipped his long tongue under the fabric a little deeper than before. I audibly gasped, clenching my teeth. He continued teasing me like this, running his tongue in and out of my pants, farther and farther each time. Eyes never leaving mine. I writhed and whined. I had little pride left to stop myself from begging him to continue on from this torture. He raised an eyebrow in response to my impatient cries. Asking. Mouth agape in a near constant moan, I nodded my head.

Ghirahim sat up on his knees and grasped fistfuls of my pants in his hands, and tore them down to meet my boots. I gasped at the roughness. I blushed furiously at what the Demon Lord was sure to be seeing. My member was standing at full attention, weeping for contact.

Ghirahim ran his hands all the way down my now fully exposed body, all the way from my neck to my thighs. The expression that spread across his face was… insatiable lust. I twitched.

"You… are truly… irresistible." His voice was husky and filled with passion. He massaged my inner thighs, getting closer and dangerously closer with each caress. He kneaded my legs apart, and they fell to either side. He ran his thumbs along the crease of my thighs. So close. But impossibly far away. Teasing. Needy whines escaped my clenched teeth. I jerked my hips forward, aching for his touch. But he kept me down on the floor. He hummed thoughtfully. What was he going to do…?

Too slowly, Ghirahim bent his head down to my member. His hands were planted on either side of my thighs. I only watched him in painful anticipation. He smirked up at me and my blood ran cold. He opened his mouth and ran his long, hot tongue all along the underside of my length.

A low groan sounded in my throat. That was not what I expected. But I loved it.

_Do it again_.

He toyed with me then. His tongue only lapped at the tip, but it still sent shivers through my body. Somehow the Demon Lord knew exactly how to drive me over the edge. He placed his lips on the slit, giving it a wet kiss. I squirmed from beneath him, digging my nails into the stone floor. I needed more. I needed him to give me more.

A small exhalation left Ghirahim's lips in a quiet chuckle. Then he curled his cold fingers around my shaft. I sucked in my breath at the contact. I willed my body to stay still. With little warning the Demon Lord engulfed my member in his mouth. I arched my body forward, moaning out in surprise. My eyes slid closed as he went down on me.

Ghirahim swirled his tongue around the head, sending me to the moon. He raked his teeth against the sensitive skin lightly. I hissed, hardly able to breathe. He lowered himself, taking more of me into his mouth. He began to move up and down along my shaft slowly. My chest heaved, my eyes squeezed impossibly tighter, my mouth hung open as I moaned into the air.

His hand moved in time with his mouth, creating the perfect amount of friction. It was slick and cool against my overheated skin. Slow and tedious at first, Ghirahim quickened the pace, gradually removing his hand from my shaft and burying it deeper and deeper into his mouth. I felt so hot. A fire had ignited in my gut, and I knew I wasn't going to hold out much longer.

He sucked and slurped and licked, drawing cries from my mouth and spasms from my sweating body. I propped myself up onto my elbows so I could arch my back into the intense feeling. The tip of my member brushed against what I assumed was the roof of Ghirahim's mouth and I nearly lost it. The stimulation was too much – almost painful.

A hand flew to the Demon Lord's hair as my hips bucked, sending my shaft to the back of his throat. A low groan from the man's throat sent strong vibrations through my entire body. I gripped at his hair tighter, thrusting into Ghirahim's mouth erratically. My own moans and cries echoed around us. I couldn't possibly imagine a feeling more intense than Ghirahim's mouth on me.

The fire in my gut began to twist and churn into a knot. I felt myself harden between his lips, and I tried to shout out, to warn him. He squeezed the sides of my hips in what I hoped was acknowledgement. With little other warning I felt myself snap. Like a string that had been pulled too tight. I screamed out – louder than ever – and pulsated in Ghirahim's mouth. I twitched and trembled. The white hot liquid spewing from my length slid right down his throat. I gasped for air, tired groans leaving my mouth in shallow bursts. The Demon Lord kept moving his mouth up and down – albeit much more slowly – until I had been milked completely dry.

Hypersensitive and exhausted, I allowed my weight to fall back against the ground, my arms flopping uselessly to my sides. Ghirahim pulled his mouth off of me with a pop and crawled up my naked body. Planting a hand on either side of my face, he met my gaze, licking his pale lips.

"You taste so good, sky child," he teased. I cringed at the scent of my own essence on his breath. "I can't get enough of you. But it seems I have dawdled here quite long enough. I'll let you run off to your little… mistress." He bent down low, our lips barely touching. He puckered his lips for only a moment. A half-kiss. He dropped his voice to a near whisper.

"Until next time. I'll be waiting."

I winced at the sound of his fingers snapping by my ear and when I had opened my eyes once more, Ghirahim had vanished.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, yes. Chapter two. I'm sorry it took a while. I got it done faster than I thought I would, and I already have a loose plan for the other four chapters.

Hey, really quick. I need to give a public service announcement. Don't bite your lovers so hard that their skin breaks. Not even if it's consensual. Human bites are nasty, y'all. I don't condone that. And as you can see, I condone a whole lot of shit. So yes, don't bite that hard. Please. I hold no responsibility if that happens.

Anyway, pretty please and thank you tell me what you all thought. It's a super fun challenge to write in the PoV of someone who can't talk. Did I pull it off? Was it believable? Is Ghirahim OoC? Or was it vomit wrapped in Satan spawn rolled in a dirty diaper? You tell me. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you here again for chapter three, I hope.

I love you all, don't stop loving me! PLEASE! Midna out. *Chuu*


	3. Temple of Time

A/N: GUYSSS! Can you believe it?! CHAPTER THREE! In two days! Please don't get used to this. You all are really lucky. I don't usually write this easily. Plus, I start up school again in like ten days. But I've already got ideas for chapter four. So here's hoping! *fingers crossed*

So hey, I just want to thank all of you lovely people for faoviriting, following, and reviewing my story. You guys are the best. When I see a new one it makes me smile so big and you're all just so awesome. I would specifically thank FanFiction user KeroSun (sp?) for reviewing both chapters so far. You rock especially. Like, you get EXACTLY what I'm trying to do in this story. I love you the most.

But anyway... this chapter. This one's a little feely. It's got a little bit of plot in it, if you can believe it. Also, this is the shortest chapter yet. But I imagine chapter four to be shortest over all. It's still pretty long, though (7 pages). I'm wordy. If you couldn't guess.

But I digress. Tell me what you think, please. I absolutely love the delicious feedback. Enjoy as prescribed by your physician. (As I feel the need to say this every time, I have an alternate account here. There is a link to it on my bio. Please check it out if you're interested.) *Chuu*

* * *

><p>AN UPDATE: I got a review from FanFiction user RamblingFox2501 pointing out the continuity errors in this chapter. I usually wouldn't ignore those, so I took HIS (I shouldn't assume that most yaoi fans are girls, heehee) suggestions and fixed it so it's all properly placed within the story. One is that the Gate was not destroyed (and Ghirahim kind of let them go free), the other was that Zelda didn't give Link her harp. Both of those have been addressed and fixed. I'll make a note of it in chapter four's A/N so everyone can be made aware. It isn't a huge difference, but please tell me what y'all think. Anyway, that is all. Thank you for your time, and I'm sorry this is so long. Carry on and please enjoy. *Chuu*

* * *

><p>I all but collapsed on the floor of the long, empty room, letting my feet hang over the edge. My arms burned from overexertion. I rubbed my burning eyes and gave a long, frustrated sigh. It turns out that I hated everything about sand.<p>

I hated the way it shifted under my feet. I couldn't walk properly on it, and even though I was finally on solid ground, I still wobbled awkwardly from side to side.

I hated how little creatures could burrow into it and attack me when I least expected it. Those little eight-legged reptiles never ceased to cling to some part of me at any opportunity. I swore I spent more energy shaking those horrible demons off of me than I did trying to survive.

I hated how the stupid grains of sand got into every orifice, pocket, and layer on my body. It was in my boots. It was in my hair. It was in my scabbard!

Most of all, I absolutely despised a certain goddess-forsaken scorpion whose only purpose was to squish me into oblivion. Fi called it Moldrach. Now I called it dead.

Pulling myself upright again, I pulled off my boot, careful not to drop it over the very deep drop I sat over, and tipped it upside down. Way too much sand fell out and into the darkness below. I did the same with my other boot. Then I removed my cap – as well as the sand inside it – and shook the grains out of my hair. I thought some came out of my ears.

I could have easily spent the rest of the afternoon trying to rid myself of all the sand. But I was actually in a hurry. I had only stopped for what I did because of Zelda. According to Fi, the chances of her being at the Temple of Time were very good. I stood up from the drop and stepped into the mine cart. It hummed to life and started transporting me to the opposite side of the hall. I patted and pulled the wrinkles out of my clothes.

Truth be told, I missed Zelda terribly. For a while I wasn't sure what to do without her presence. She had always been there by my side. To wake me up. To walk with me to the sparring hall. To mend my clothes. To fly with me when I grew tired of solid ground. But when all that disappeared… I was lost. I had nearly succumbed to the hopelessness in my heart. But I needed to be strong. If not for myself, if not for everyone, then for her. For Zelda. I couldn't wait any longer to see her bright, beautiful face. I wanted to show her that I was strong. That I had grown into myself as a knight. As a hero.

I hoped that she would be proud of me.

Finally the mine cart crawled to a halt and I climbed out. The door was right before me, Hylia's golden emblem glowing and humming. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, exhaling through my nose. Zelda was just beyond that door. I didn't need to worry anymore. Everything would be alright. I stepped through and went up the stairs leading outside.

Dry desert air greeted me, along with piercing early evening sunlight. I winced, shielding my eyes from the brightness. I heard a beautiful noise. A song. The crisp plucking of harp strings and a voice sounded to my right. I shifted in that direction knowingly. My heart swelled at the sight of her. She was dressed in a clean, white gown that flowed all the way down to the ground. Her hair was adorned with lavender ribbons that matched the jewelry on her delicate wrists. The tall woman from Eldin Volcano stood at her side, head bowed. Her long, wheat colored braid swayed in the slight desert breeze. I couldn't help a smile from tugging at my lips as I began to run over to them.

But a violent explosion knocked me off my feet. I heard a high pitched scream come from Zelda. The stones blocking the main entrance to the temple had burst apart, deadly, heavy debris raining down. I crashed to the ground on my side with a shout. My ears rang and I coughed up the smoke and dust that had lodged itself in my lungs. I tried to push myself up off the hard ground, but my limbs ached. I tried to shake the dizziness away.

A cold laugh rang through the destroyed temple. I froze, locked in place, petrified by an overwhelming fear. I couldn't even blink. I only stared endlessly at the ground beneath me, not really looking. I trembled.

No…_ Not here_…_ Not now_…

"Link!" shrieked Zelda.

"Your Grace, there's no time!" The shout came from the woman. "Go to the Gate, quickly!"

"But Impa –"

"Go! Now!"

A strange metallic noise echoed around the area, followed by another shriek. Then, a voice. Neither Zelda's nor the woman named Impa's.

"I think you'll stay right where you are, ladies," it sneered. Footsteps. Growing louder. Closer. "What have we here?" Cold metal touched my chin. The pewter blade of a rapier angled my head upward. I met Ghirahim's obsidian eyes and quivered. "Sky child… somehow I knew I would meet you here. Now I don't have to go looking for you." His voice felt like ice down my spine.

My eyes flickered to Zelda. A wall of diamonds separated her and Impa from the Gate of Time. Another kept them from making any advance toward the Demon Lord. From interfering. Suddenly a sharp pain under my chin brought my eyes back to the man before me.

"You will look at me when I speak to you, child," he hissed. He then removed his sword, letting his arm rest at his side. "Stand." Forcing myself to ignore the pain in my arms and chest, I brought myself to my feet. He grinned, baring his razor sharp teeth. "Good boy. Now come to me."

"No, Link!" screamed Zelda from her magical prison. I looked over to her; Impa was holding her by her shoulders as she struggled. "Don't do it! Don't listen to that monster! Link!"

Ghirahim spun on his heel to face her. "Silence, you silly girl! This does not concern you, so still your wretched tongue," he spat at her. "Or else your hero shall receive your punishment for you." She whimpered at that and became silent. Zelda's terrified, tearstained expression ran through me like a hot knife.

The Demon Lord turned to me once more. "There. It's much more pleasant without the girl's incessant buzzing in our ears, wouldn't you say?" I let out a shaky, uneven breath in an attempt to control the whirlwind of emotions jumbling through my head. I didn't look away from Ghirahim's eyes.

He tilted his head to one side, raising an eyebrow. "What's the matter, sky child? You were so good during our last meeting. Are you worried about your little friend?" I didn't respond. "Don't worry. No harm will come to her. I'll even allow her and her dog to escape through that Gate unscathed, no strings attached… so long as you behave." He extended his hand to me again, daring me to challenge him. "Will you behave?"

His open palm taunted me. Ghirahim knew my answer. He knew I wouldn't hesitate. And I wouldn't have… if it weren't for Zelda. My fingers twitched. It was easy to let Ghirahim have his way. Tempting, even. But what would Zelda think if I... if I allowed myself to be weak? If I gave into the temptation, the pulling urge in my gut?

I took a step forward, allowing my hand to fall into Ghirahim's. Zelda whimpered. He raised my hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on it. I winced. "That's the good boy I know," he whispered. He gestured in the direction of Zelda and Impa. "Go to her," he said.

I looked at him in confusion, but complied all the same. I walked up to Zelda, placing a hand on the nearly translucent wall between us. She lifted her sad, yellow head and met my hand with hers. I tried to show her that this was not what I had wanted. I had no control over this. The Demon Lord opened his mouth to speak again, this time to Zelda.

"This is not the first time your hero and I have crossed paths, spirit maiden." Ghirahim had his hands behind his back. They both looked at me while he spoke. I chose to look down, where red and gold diamonds were binding the barrier to the ground. "He's such a good boy, you know. You would be proud of his obedience." He came to my side and brushed loose strands of hair from my face. I remained still, but my eyes snapped closed.

"Yes… a true knight of the goddess, indeed. But enough of this prattle. There is something I would like you to see, if you don't mind. Sky child." He clutched my face in his hand, forcing me to look into his cold eyes. "Show her what I've done to you."

For a lingering moment, I stared into those black orbs. He couldn't do this. This was too much… _Stop this_… He released my chin and I looked down once more, hair shrouding my face. I tilted my head up to meet Zelda's gaze. I reached up to my neck, pulling down the right side of the white collar under my tunic. I craned my neck to the opposite side, deciding I couldn't look into her eyes anymore.

Several red and purple blotches trailed down my neck and past my collarbone, tainting the once pure flesh. Near the top, by my ear, was a recovering puncture wound. Several discolored marks were the reminder for where sharp teeth had bitten down there. Zelda gasped, and in my peripheral vision I saw her cover her mouth with her hand.

"Link," she choked. "Did he… do that to you…?" She was in disbelief. I didn't blame her. "How… How could you?! You monster!" she cried out at the Demon Lord behind me.

Ghirahim only chuckled, a sound that resonated through to my very bones. "You misunderstand, spirit maiden. Your hero asked me for those."

Zelda was taken aback. She even staggered away from me. I cringed. "No," she murmured. "No… You're lying!"

"You insult my integrity," the Demon Lord sighed, placing a hand over his heart. "I do not lie, little girl. He wanted it. I simply gave it to him." Zelda continued to protest. "You don't believe me? That's quite alright. I'll change your mind."

Ghirahim tore me away from the wall, away from Zelda. His hands were at either side of my face, holding my gaze up to his. His fingers made my skin tingle, and sent strange sensations through my body. "You wanted it, sky child. You wanted it all so badly. You begged for more. You couldn't get enough of me. I remember. I could never forget. How could I forget all those delicious pleas, cries, moans of pleasure! How could I forget the way you writhed under my touch, the way you squirmed against my mouth, the way you –"

"Enough!" Zelda shrieked. Her hands were balled up into fists on either side of her head, eyes squeezed shut. "I… I don't want to hear any more…" she muttered. She fell to her knees, sliding down to the ground. "Link," she whispered, "is all that… true?"

I looked into Zelda's beautiful blue eyes. The eyes that made everything alright. It would have been so easy to tell her that it was all a lie. _No, Zelda. He's wrong. You know me, I would never do something like that._ But maybe I didn't even know me. Because I did do something like that. I would probably do it again… I couldn't say I was proud of it, but somehow I wasn't ashamed either. But I did know for completely sure that I had let Zelda down. I dropped my gaze to the ground, nodding once. A sob left her lips.

Ghirahim rubbed my shoulders, directing me away from the barrier. He leant down to whisper in my ear. "You're such a good boy, sky child. You know that, don't you?" I shivered. His tone, although hushed, was sweet, seductive. My eyelids fluttered at the sound. "I have a favor I would like to ask of you, if that's okay." After a small hesitation, I made a small sound of affirmation in my throat and he continued. "I need you to obey my orders. Listen to me without question. Can you do that?"

I turned my head to regard the Demon Lord. I wasn't quite sure what his orders might entail, but a part of me felt that if I declined, his kindness would grind to a violent halt. I could only hope that I was right. I nodded.

Ghirahim spun me in a half circle, his hands now resting on my neck. I could see Zelda watching all of this from the corner of my eye. The Demon Lord jerked my head forward with a finger, demanding all my attention with his gaze.

"No. Don't look at her. It will not work if you're distracted," he said. I bit my bottom lip, furrowing my brow. After a moment I nodded again, to which he grinned. "Good. Now do as I say." He let his arms fall to his sides, standing at his full height. "Kiss me, sky child."

I looked up at him. I'd never really taken note of how much taller than me he was. I'd never needed to before. The very top of my head reached his collar bone… maybe. His lips were just too far away to reach. I tentatively stood on the tips of my feet, pushing myself up to him as best I could. No good. I had to be creative. If couldn't get up to him, I needed to bring him down to me.

I quickly devised a plan. I clutched a handful of fabric on his chest and draped an arm around his neck. I stood as tall as possible and dragged him down onto my lips. Almost immediately, Ghirahim snaked his arms around my waist. In one fluid motion, he lifted me into the air with little difficulty. I gasped into his mouth at the sudden action, wrapping my legs around him tightly. The Demon Lord placed a hand on the back of my head and deepened the kiss. My face grew hot as the feeling of his lips overwhelmed my senses. The rest of the world didn't really exist anymore.

Ghirahim dug his fingers into my side and my back arched into his rigid body. A squeak escaped my lips. The Demon Lord quickly claimed me with his mouth, and I couldn't help melting into his embrace. All too soon, Ghirahim tore himself off of me and touched his forehead to mine. I kept my eyes closed and gasped for air while he spoke to me.

"Very good, child," he panted. My ears twitched at the praise. I hoped he hadn't noticed. "I'm not finished with you yet, though. I still have one demand."I opened my eyes at that, genuinely curious. He tilted his head to the side and whispered into my ear. "Do you remember what I did to you at the volcano?" was all he said. He looked into my eyes again, a smirk spreading across his pale face.

I thought for a moment. I remembered. Very vividly… but which part? Ghirahim raised his brow at me. _Oh_. I glanced down between our bodies for a moment, guessing. His smirk widened.

_That_.

The very idea sent waves of electricity to every corner and crevice of my body. Whether or not it was a pleasurable feeling was unknown to me. I made a noise in the back of my throat. Ghirahim grabbed me by the thighs and set me on my feet once more. I pined for his warmth almost immediately. He pried my hands off of his clothes by the wrists, and then placed them on his hips. I blushed. The Demon Lord put a finger under my chin and lifted it up. His expression was fierce, lustful, impatient.

"Don't keep me waiting, sky child."

A shudder ran through me. I felt my face growing redder as I clutched at the golden sash wrapped around his hips. I fumbled with the buckle, but soon finally withdrew the strip of silk from his body, letting it cascade to the ground. My fingers slid under the waistband of his skin tight pants.

I looked up at Ghirahim. He placed his hands on my shoulders and applied pressure. I shifted my weight forward, carefully lowering myself onto my knees. I took a deep breath, gripped the fabric tight in my hands, and pulled it down.

I gasped as his member sprang free, standing tall and proud. Its impressive size and length surprised me. My own groin jolted at the mere sight of it. I shifted my legs slightly in an attempt to hide my shame. My face was no doubt an impossibly dark shade of crimson by now.

I tried to recall the events at Eldin Volcano. Hesitating only slightly, I wrapped my fingers around the base. I opened my mouth and brought it closer to his length, offering an uncertain lick over the slit. Ghirahim hummed at the contact. I suddenly felt more confident, and I gave another along the entire head. Feeling daring, I closed my eyes and slid his member into my mouth.

Ghirahim groaned, low and deep. I felt the head of his length with my tongue. The skin was warm and smooth, and it tasted… good. I didn't know how. I relaxed my jaw to allow more of him in my mouth. He could barely fit, but I found myself wanting as much as I could take. Only half sheathed, I used my hand to cover the base, the other planted on his thigh. I moved my head and hand back and forth, as he had done, squeezing slightly.

I massaged the underside of his member with my tongue. He began twitching in my mouth. I sucked in my cheeks and tried to hold him tight with my lips. I pulled back, only the head of his member in my mouth, and lapped at the tip slowly. Then I took him again, trying to pull him in as far as he would go. The very tip of his length brushed against the roof of my mouth. Ghirahim bucked his hips forward. His member shoved itself to the back of my throat.

I gagged. I jerked away from the Demon Lord, coughing and sputtering, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. I had little time to recover before Ghirahim placed his hand on the back of my head and forced his length into my mouth again, a little too deep for my comfort. But I couldn't protest. His grip on my head was firm, urging me to move at his desired pace. I tried to let my jaw just hang down, allowing more of him inside me.

Ghirahim began to thrust into my mouth, bobbing my head so fast it nearly made me dizzy. I slurped shamelessly at his member, saliva dribbling down my chin. I relaxed my tongue as his thrusts became erratic, plunging himself deeper and deeper into my mouth. I whimpered and whined into each movement. Loving every moment of his length between my lips, around my tongue, down my throat.

"Brace yourself, child," he grunted out. I wasn't sure what I needed to do, so I laced my fingers around his member as he assaulted my face with even more intensity. His fingers dug into my scalp, causing me to wince.

Just then Ghirahim fully sheathed himself inside my mouth, his long length sliding down my throat. I couldn't breathe. He remained absolutely still, quivering against my lips. Hot, slick seed coated my tongue. I savored the thick liquid, swallowing it graciously. It slid down my throat easily.

I felt the absence of his hand behind my head. A moment later his arms went on either side of my torso, pulling me up to him. I stood on shaky legs, panting heavily. I met his intense gaze. But I didn't have time to catch my breath as he crashed his lips onto mine. My fingers curled up into needy fists and I whined. He pulled away before I was ready.

"Good job, sky child," he uttered. "May we meet again." With a snap of his fingers Ghirahim disappeared, leaving me to stagger back and regain my balance. I stared dumbly at the place he had been, mouth open, lips tingling with the memory of his kiss.

A strange sound to my right snapped me back to the real world. The barriers had vanished. Suddenly reality dawned on me once more… _Zelda had witnessed that_. I… I had honestly forgotten she was there. My face flushed at the sight of her. She was walking toward me. Her dress fluttered around her ankles at each step. Once she was within arm's reach she slowed to a stop, eyes trained on the ground. Would she never look at me again…?

Her yellow hair shrouded her face, her shoulders were slumped, and her breath was coming out in short, sad puffs. I couldn't stand to see my Zelda this way. But I stood rooted to the spot, waiting for her to break the silence.

Without warning she brought her hand up and struck me in the cheek. I clenched my eyes shut at the sharp and intense pain, but forced myself to remain silent. She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes. The pain I felt skyrocketed, but not in my cheek. Tears were glistening in her eyes, ready to follow innumerable others down her stained cheeks.

"I can't believe you, Link…" Her voice was barely audible, but it sliced through me just the same. She wasn't angry… She wasn't even sad. She was heartbroken. Completely numb and utterly devastated from the inside out. "I can't believe how you could… how you could _do_ something like that…" When she blinked, more tears fell.

I wished she could somehow know that she didn't understand. That she didn't know the full extent of Ghirahim's and my… relationship. I wished she could see that I wasn't in the wrong for committing such actions. That it wasn't my fault. But… there was nothing _to_ understand. And I _was_ in the wrong. I didn't do it to keep her safe. I didn't do it against my will. I did it because… because I'd wanted to. There was no deeper, valiant, heroic motive for my actions. I simply enjoyed it. I could have fought back. I could have drawn my blade and sliced the Demon Lord into ribbons. But I didn't. Instead I eagerly obeyed like some wanton slave. But she did need to know that I was still fighting. I was still Hylia's hero. I was still Zelda's hero.

I just didn't know if she believed me.

Zelda's head had fallen again. She must not have been able to bear looking at me anymore. Her slender shoulders shook with the force of her silent sobbing. The sight tore me apart. I ached for her smile. I reached a hand up to caress her cheek... comfort her, maybe.

She jerked away from my touch, traces of anger flashing across her beautiful face. "D-Don't touch me!" she cried out. "Don't touch me after you've touched _him_." I flinched, pulling my hand away.

My heart shattered. The shrapnel lodged itself in my lungs and throat. My eyes began to sting and my limbs felt heavy. I couldn't breathe and my mind went blank. But the dull beating in my chest continued.

She soon softened, running her hands through her hair. Zelda looked exhausted. I got the feeling that she was done crying. There were no tears left. "I… I'm sorry… Link…" she said. "But I just… I can't look at you right now…" I bowed my head in understanding. _I get it_. _I'm disgusting_. "I just…" she sighed, "I don't know, Link. I don't know what to think right now. But I… I have to go." But she didn't move.

I looked over to Impa, who had been silent the entire time. The woman stood near the Gate of Time, arms crossed over her chest. She met my gaze with a brazen intensity. It ripped through me as if I were made of paper. She didn't need to speak. I could read her mind.

I simply looked at her, not knowing what to do with myself. I couldn't apologize. I couldn't ask for forgiveness. I couldn't take it back. I could only stare at this woman, whose life was devoted to protecting Zelda, while I neglected my duty as the world's only salvation.

I couldn't look at Impa anymore. It was too much for me.

Zelda had turned away from me and was walking to the Gate of Time. I followed after her, reached out for her, but careful not to touch her. A desperate sound left my mouth. _Don't go_. She paused for a moment, turning her head in my direction. "No, Link. Not right now. I need to go. See the old woman at the Sealed Temple, she will help you." She was so curt. _Please, Zelda_…

"Take this. You'll need this where you're going," she said, handing me the golden harp in her hands. She made sure our fingers didn't touch. I stared at it for a moment. The sunlight caught on the strings, giving off a sacred glow. The instrument was as pure as she was. I was unfit to carry it.

I couldn't just watch her leave. But I had no choice. She met my eyes for only a moment. My heart broke all over again.

"I'm disappointed in you, Link."

She turned around and made her way to the Gate, Impa following close behind her. Without another word or glance, the two of them stepped into the Gate. Impa angled her hand behind her, dropping a glowing orb from her palm. As the orb touched the ground it detonated, leaving the once beautiful Gate of Time a pile of decrepit rubble.

She wasn't proud of me at all, it turned out.

* * *

><p>AN: There's chapter three. I'm quite please with it. Tell me one thing at least in your review? Al I consistent with these chapters? I worried that this chapter sounded different... like with Link's and Ghirahim's personalities. Yeah... oh, well.

Please tell me what you think. I'm surprised that this has as much popularity as it does. But I love it so much. I so much enjoy writing this. I am obsessed with this story right now.

Reviews power the Gate of Time, and we still need it for the rest of this story. Please donate to your local Review Box today and save the surface world! I love all of you so very much, and I'll see you in chapter four. (Check out my alternate account -the link is in my bio- if you like.) *Chuu*

* * *

><p>AN UPDATE: This is the fixed version. Did it all work out? I'm probably not going to fix it again, but I'm still wondering what your thoughts are. I love you guys, thank you for reading.


	4. Ancient Cistern

A/N: I don't know what's wrong with me... Somehow I've been able to push out ideas for this story like nobody's business. I don't know about chapter five, though, so PLEASE DON'T STOP LOVING ME!

Anyway, er, HELLO GUYS! This is chapter four. It's my favorite dungeon AND it's my favorite boss. It's kind of depressing. Naturally. And Koloktos is violently absent. Of course. But it's also sweet and fluffy as hell. Thirdly, it's significantly shorter than the previous chapters. But I'd anticipated that. Fourthly, as a consequence of the aforementioned fluffiness and sweetness, it's much more tame. This specific chapter is only rated T for mild gayness.

DUDES/LADY-DUDES, you've given me 15 reviews as of right now, all of which are beautifully positive and heart-warming. This is actually my second most popular story in terms of reviews (see my alternate account -link in bio- to see for yourself). You guys all rock so effing much, and I really owe you all. I mean it. I especially appreciate all of you who have been reviewing each chapter. Seriously guys. I'm not doing it for like acceptance, but seeing the outside feedback is just magical.

Last quick thing. Shortly after posting chapter three, my continuity errors were brought to the forefront and they were fixed about... um 12(?) hours later. So if you haven't read the version with two A/N's (meaning before the story itself actually starts), then please do. A little bit has been added so it makes sense. I won't bring it up again after this chapter. You can thank RamblingFox2501 for it, too. Who is NOT a yaoi fangirl like I assumed. Like a douche. SORRY!

Holy CRAP I need to shut up. Do I ever shut up? While I go get myself some duct tape, please enjoy chapter four. Favorite, follow, and/or review if you like. I love you! *Chuu*

* * *

><p>The lotus-shaped door twisted open, finally revealing the way to the sacred flame. I pressed my fingers into my forehead with a sigh. I was more than ready to be done with this soggy, undead bathtub. Not that I didn't admire the architecture of the place. The flowers and colors were quite charming. But I quickly grew tired of being here. I hated getting snagged and stabbed by prickly lily pad thorns. And I could have gone without being constantly soaked to the bone, shivering and freezing, from having to swim everywhere.<p>

_I'm disappointed in you, Link._

Normally I didn't hate swimming. Treading water actually came fairly naturally to me. But the excess of it all in this place just put me in a sour mood. I was in no mood to even be out here in the first place. Not that I had the ability to be fussy about the situation.

_I'm disappointed in you, Link._

I pulled on the wind-up keys at the top of the statue and it rumbled to life, rising through a gap in the ceiling. I sent my prayers to the goddess at the bird statue, requesting a safe passage to the flame. I lowered my head in reverence. I hoped she was still listening to me.

_I'm disappointed in you, Link._

I went up the stairs, stopping at the door before me. I touched the cool stone with barely dry fingers. My shoulders relaxed for the first time since… who knows when. Did I really have to be in such a hurry all the time? I was so… _tired_. Just completely exhausted down to my very core.

_I'm disappointed in you, Link._

I clenched my fingers into a fist, squeezing my eyes shut. I couldn't ignore the nagging in my heart any longer. Those words… They spun in endless circles around my head. Never ceasing to remind me. Never allowing me to forget. The memory, the sound, the image of it all gnawed away at me, and I was beginning to give.

_I'm disappointed in you, Link._

I banged my fist against the closed door, begging the pain to stop, and it opened. I had no choice. Fate had decided what I could and couldn't do long before I had any say in the matter. I stepped inside the room, distantly noting the mauve and gold palette of the walls and floor. I was alone in the thick silence of the empty room. Not even the sound of rushing water permeated the door behind me. Ahead was the emblem I saw no matter where I went. The proud insignia of Hylia. Mocking me with its purity.

Standing just steps away from the entrance, I didn't make to move any closer to the door opposite me. Instead I just stared blankly ahead, listening to the loop of words in my mind. _I'm disappointed in you, Link. I'm disappointed in you, Link. I'm disappointed in you, Link._ Her voice gave me no rest. It was all I thought about. It infected me, filling me to the brim with a sick, black hatred. I couldn't bear to exist. I felt vile, repulsive, like the very air turned to poison upon entering my lungs.

My legs gave out and I fell to my knees. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't be strong anymore. It was too much. I wanted to stop. I wanted to get away. Tears fell from my eyes as I clenched my teeth. I shook my head to force them away. But as soon the first drops trickled down my cheeks, the floodgates burst. I hung my head, finally allowing myself to be weak in the seclusion of this chamber. Finally letting go.

Violent sobs racked my body. Weak cries and pathetic whimpers left my mouth. I couldn't believe I was acting this way. I wasn't supposed to be this fragile. I needed to be courageous, fearless, unfaltering… There was so much I had to be. And I didn't used to mind. I had a reason to fight. A reason to keep going. A reason to risk my life. A reason to stay strong, no matter what.

And I had let her down.

I didn't know how long I cried. But I didn't care. I knew I didn't really deserve it, but I needed to have this time for myself. Just a little bit. I let the tears fall freely, head hung low and hands limp in my lap. A faint metallic sound rang in front of me. My ears didn't even perk up in acknowledgement. _I expected as much…_

Maybe this time he would finally kill me.

"I just keep running into you, sky child," came his chill voice. "What am I going to do with y–?" he stopped. I ignored his presence, the tears only now beginning to subside.

"Sky child?" I almost looked up at him when he spoke again. His tone was… off. Something about his voice was so different than his usual silky drawl. The way it was soft and turned up at the end… No. He couldn't be doing this. He was trying to trap me, and I was too close to the edge to remain sane. I didn't want to be subjected to his mind games. But I didn't think I had the strength to stop him right now, if he wished to try.

Fresh tears spilled free, an audible shudder escaping and echoing around me. A flood of hopelessness washed over me. I would never be free of this torture. The goddess had misplaced her trust in a disgraceful boy like me.

Ghirahim's legs came into view. I could only just make out his white calves through wet eyes and dangling hair. He knelt down to crouch before me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at him. Cold, gloved fingers touched my chin and gently tilted it upward. Others brushed my hair to the side, then traced down my cheek, no doubt where tears had stained the skin pink.

"Child…" he whispered again. His voice was so gentle. Pathetic little snivels leaked out of my mouth at the sound. "My sky child, what's wrong?" His…_ What_? "Why are you crying, child?" I still made no indication that I could even hear him. I refused.

"… Link."

My breathed hitched. He had never addressed me by my name before. I slowly opened my eyes to see Ghirahim's face so close to mine. I melted at the sight of his expression. Head tilted to the side. Brows knitted together. Lips locked into a tight frown. They parted slightly.

"Link, are you okay?" he asked.

My lips quivered. My vision became fuzzy as more tears threatened to fall. I looked down for only a moment before meeting his gaze once more.

I shook my head.

Ghirahim's eyes shifted somewhat, becoming almost thoughtful. He then removed his hand from under my chin. I didn't let it fall. He put his hand over the strap on my chest, smoothly sliding the leather out from under the buckle. A faint sense of fear flashed through my mind, but he rested his other palm against my cheek, softly shushing and cooing, reassuring me. He reached behind me and took my shield in his hands, taking it and my blade and setting them on the stone floor to the side.

He changed his position, sitting back with his legs beneath him. Placing his hands on each of my shoulders, Ghirahim pulled me forward gently and lay me against his chest. He wrapped one arm securely around my waist. The other went over my shoulder, easily removing my cap and letting it join my weapons, and buried his hand in my hair, stroking slowly. I didn't question the gesture.

I squirmed slightly against him, bringing my hands under my chin and shifting my head to the other direction. I tried in vain to control my wretched sobbing. Instead I relaxed into his embrace, crying harder and louder than ever before. A part of me could hardly recall the reason I was so frail at the moment. Another part of me knew all too well, but chose to leave it at that. I just let myself wail into Ghirahim's warm, solid chest.

He smelled so good. He smelled like spices and steel and even blood. All mixed together. It was such a comforting aroma. It suited him perfectly.

I wasn't aware that I had this much sadness inside me. I didn't know that I could cry for such a long time. I budged one of my hands and clutched at Ghirahim's clothes desperately. Just clinging onto something, _someone_ real – it kept me from tipping over. His fingers tightened at my waist and in my hair.

Slowly his hands slid from my body, to my chest and shoulder, and pushed me upright. I looked up at him through my hair, which he brushed away and tucked behind my ear again. Both hands at my neck now. He looked distressed and I didn't know why. He looked into my eyes for a moment.

Suddenly he stole my lips in a fiercely tender kiss. Our eyes fluttered closed and I moaned softly against his mouth. Ghirahim pushed into my body and I pushed back. He held me closer and closer with each moment, tangling his fingers into my hair, pulling my head back to meet his soft lips better. My arms found their way around his neck and locked together. The need for each other was so intense. Mixed tears trickled down my cheeks. The feeling of his lips wedged between mine. The feeling of his strong body against my own. The feeling of his fingers laced through my hair. The kiss became my salvation, my rescue… It caught me before I could even fall.

Ghirahim pulled away eventually, gently and carefully. As if I would shatter. My tears had ceased. Our foreheads touched for a moment before he made me meet his eyes. His gaze was soft but demanding.

"I'm sorry, sky child," he said. I slowly blinked at him. "I'm sorry you're hurting. I'm sorry you're in pain. I'm sorry you're… broken right now." He paused for a moment. "But… I have a secret. Would you like to hear it?" After hesitating slightly, I nodded. Ghirahim took a deep breath. "Sky child… In all my years, I have never seen anything even remotely as flawless as what I see before me now. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life." He rubbed away the excess tears resting under my eyes with his thumbs. "Even in tears, you are just… impossibly breathtaking. I can't get enough of your astounding beauty. I would never stop looking at you, if I could."

Ghirahim's words tingled in my ears for a while before they sunk in. Then a warmth spread through my body, right down to my fingertips. The corners of my mouth tugged upwards in gratitude. In happiness.

The Demon Lord touched his forefinger to my lips, presumably engrossed in his own thoughts. His eyes shone with an unknown emotion.

"You never cease to surprise me, child," he whispered. "This is the first time I have ever seen you smile. And I'm afraid I have to amend my previous statement. Even a Demon Lord must admit when he has been proven wrong."

He ran his thumbs over my lips, drawing another shy smile out of me. "_This_ is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

I exhaled though my nose. I withdrew from his touch, my face feeling warm. My arms had since slid from around Ghirahim's shoulders and were at my sides once more. But the Demon Lord snuck a finger under my chin and angled my face in his direction once more.

"Promise me something?" he said. It wasn't a demand. It was a question. A request. "I want to see that smile of yours again. Make sure I do."

I put a hand to my mouth and thought. Ghirahim wanted me to smile… Ghirahim wanted me to be happy. He didn't want me to cry. Did that mean I was… good? Did that mean I was somehow, against all odds… valuable?

_I'm disappointed in you, Link._

Was there still hope that Zelda would forgive me? Was it still possible to atone for my wrongdoings? Maybe… Maybe I wasn't some repugnant mistake of a boy. I still wanted to be the pure hero that Hylia had destined me to be. I wanted it so dearly. But it had been so trying on my spirit as of late.

_I'm disappointed in you, Link._

Her words still stung in my chest. But they sounded different. They sounded more like whispers. A faint reminder to make her proud. I'd lost sight of that, when I should have been striving harder. I wouldn't keep her waiting any longer.

_I'll make you proud, Zelda._

I looked into his eyes and nodded. He grinned and removed his finger from my chin.

"Regrettably, I've been here as long as was necessary, and now I must depart." He placed his hands at the back of my head, and pressed his lips to my forehead in a chaste, protective kiss. "I'll see you again, though, sky child. You know I'll make sure of it." And with an almost undetectable wink and a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote chapter four in like 14 hours. I hope it's good. Speaking of which... POP QUIZ! Don't worry, it's open-book. For those of you who will be reviewing, answer me these questions three. Do you think Ghirahim is genuine (in the story itself)? ... Okay, that's my only question. But it's worth three times as much as a regular pop quiz, so ANSWER CORRECTLY!

It's one in the morning as I write this. I think it's obvious. Anyway, please favorite, follow, and review if you have the time and energy. I stalk myself and constantly check for review updates. Feed my ego... yes... FEED IT!

I'm not as prepared for chapter five as I have been for previous chapters, but I hope to hash something out before too long. Don't give up on me. I love you. I need you... *wheeze*

Please check out my alternate account if you want to. There's a link to it on my bio. Heh... I hope to see you in chapter five, and have a wonderful day/night/evening/morning/weekend/time. I love and am grateful for each and every one of you, and please don't stop being awesome. *Chuu*


	5. Fire Sanctuary

A/N: Hello, people, I'm still alive! Here's chapter five! That rhymed... I managed to get it out in once piece -and relatively quickly, too! ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT UNTIL THE END OF THE STORY! SO SAD! I don't know how long it'll be before I get out. Not like... months. Don't worry about that. But I start school super soon, and I've got to pack and move. It'll still happen, though. I've got the general idea in my head, it's just a matter of putting it on paper. It'll be a doozy of an ending, though. I know that much for sure. So for those of you that really love this story, please don't lose faith. It will be soon. I just don't know how soon.

So, chapter five! It's in the Fire Sanctuary. This one's pretty juicy. Also fairly short (5 pages). But it works beautifully that way. Please tell me what you think once you've read it, then favorite and/or follow if you haven't already. I've already been given 21 beautiful, all positive reviews. I couldn't be happier. This is my most popular story ever! I can't thank you all enough.

Anyway... I should stop here. I hope you enjoy chapter five. I love you guys so much! (P.S. Check out my alternate account if you want to. There's a link to it in my bio.) *Chuu*

* * *

><p>I couldn't help hesitating when I approached the large door. My heart began to race as I thought about what might lay behind it. Or rather… who. It felt like Blessed Butterflies were trapped in my gut. I was reacting so severely to just a hunch. Although I was fairly certain it was more than that. I didn't ever know what to expect whenever I was faced with one of these doors. But I knew that I should expect something.<p>

I reached for the lock, struggling to fit the key inside. I was barely tall enough for the imposing door. Nonetheless the key slid into its place and unblocked the way ahead. The chamber was round, like Skyview Temple, but decorated with earthen tones. The temperature was significantly lower in here than outside or in the rest of the sanctuary. Mosaic art lined the walls and ceiling. I looked straight ahead of me and exhaled slowly through my mouth, trying to ease my anxiety.

There he was.

Ghirahim was facing the door at the far end of the chamber. We rarely met face to face, it seemed. His crimson cloak hung low to his calves, hiding the rest of his frame from my view. His head was tilted to the side, exposing his pointed to ear, but I couldn't define the rest of his features. What was he hiding…?

"I told you, didn't I?" he purred. His voice was silky and smooth and it rang throughout the room like a bell. I could practically hear the sly smirk on his face. I dropped my head slightly, feeling a smile tug at the corners of my lips of their own accord. I looked up at him through my bangs as he slowly turned to face me.

"Ah…" he hummed. He stepped closer to me and pulled my chin up to meet his eyes. "You're such a good boy, child. You always do as I say." His thumb grazed over my lips. I felt my face grow warm as my skin tingled at his touch. "I love that you've submitted." My stomach churned at his last comment, leaving me with a strange, nameless feeling.

The Demon Lord turned away from me then, but he continued to speak, strolling away from me slowly. "You've actually caught me in quite a good mood, sky child. I've been doing some snooping about, searching endlessly for a way to find the spirit maiden, since her guard dog destroyed the only means that I knew of. That's my reward for sparing their lives, I suppose. Anyway, I couldn't for the life of me dig up any clues… but then I stumbled upon those."

Ghirahim extended his arm and pointed to the far wall, high above the exit. "Do you see them? Those paintings? Take a good look at them, sky child. What do you see?"

The two small murals stood out among the rest of the art along the walls. They each depicted similar scenes: a cog-like structure at the center, surrounded by people praying before it. I recognized the structures as Gates of Time. The first mural I instantly knew as the Temple of Time by its sandy colors and dessert setting. The second Gate was enclosed by trees and painted with rich green tones. It must have been the Sealed Temple in Faron Woods. The precise Gate of Time I was trying to restore. I looked back to Ghirahim.

"It's quite obvious, sky child," he said. His voice had become cold, calculated, controlled. He met my eyes, and his expression startled me. "It appears that there is a second Gate of Time in the forest." I swallowed. "Were you aware of this?" he asked me. His gaze was intense. I looked down, away, in any direction that wasn't in front of me.

He stepped closer to me again, forcing my chin up with his hand. His cruelty was alarming. I tried to yank myself away, pull him off of me. But he only tightened his grip, causing a small whimper to leave my lips. "You know," he sneered. "It's no use trying to hide it from me. I can read you so easily, and you know. I know you do." I was terrified. I didn't know what I should do. I immediately went for my sword, hand shooting up to grasp the hilt. But Ghirahim was faster, clutching the metal before I could even blink. His eyes became furious slits.

"You so much as touch this toy and I'll shred you to pieces." It came out as a low growl, chilling me to the core. I didn't know what was going on. Was Ghirahim going to kill me?

He started backing me up against the far wall, slamming me into the stone. I grunted out, clawing at his arm with all my might. He continued to glare deep into my eyes, into my soul, clutching my chin too tight. His other hand had let go of my blade.

"I hate to do this, sky child," he said. "But you leave me no choice. I'll have to teach you a lesson about hiding things from a Demon Lord."

He snapped his fingers, conjuring a black dagger. He held it upright and angled it at my neck. I looked up at him in wide-eyed horror, the blade digging into my skin. I winced at the stinging pain. A few tears trickled down my cheek. Ghirahim's eyes followed their trail intently. After several long, aching moments, Ghirahim relaxed his gaze only slightly. He pulled the dagger away from my throat, allowing it to disappear. He cursed under his breath.

"… It seems I have developed a soft spot for you, child." There was a mild tenderness in his tone. "Perhaps corporal punishment is a touch harsh, anyway." His voice was softer, and it had regained its usual smooth timbre, but it still didn't allow me to relax. He unclenched his hand from around my chin. My very jaw bones felt bruised.

"Still," he continued. He stood at his full height, looking down at me with disdainful eyes. "I can't let this slide. You must pay the price for your misbehavior. I have been nothing but kind to you. And you do this to me. I dare say that I am insulted – hurt, even – by your actions. Have I done something treacherous to deserve such treatment from you, sky child?"

I cowered under his gaze. I thought about the question for a while. Has he? Looking back through our encounters… Skyview Temple… the Earth Temple… the Temple of Time… the Ancient Cistern… And here…? I shook my head.

"Precisely, my child. And that is why you must be punished. I hope you understand that a mischievous boy like you needs to be dealt with firmly." I looked into his dark eyes with a frown. Ghirahim placed a finger under my chin. "No, no. There will be no sadness. I won't allow it. You have placed yourself in this situation, sky child, and you must make amends. But I will forgive you only if you agree to my commands." I nodded, biting my lip. He smirked.

"Excellent."

Ghirahim tapped his lips with a finger. "Now I've got to think of a punishment befitting your naughty deeds…" After a moment, his eyebrows spiked up and he bent forward to level his gaze with mine. "I've got just the thing, sky child. You'll_ love_ it." I shivered as my imagination ran wild with worst-case scenarios. "Come," he said.

He took my hand and let me to the center of the room. He stood several paces from me and looked me up and down. I felt so vulnerable being showcased in front of him like this.

"Where to start…?" he muttered. His hands rested on his hips. His weight was shifted onto one foot, almost lazily. "Oh, I can't decide… Well, the first step would be to remove your weapons, I would think," he said.

I hesitated for a moment, having no clue what he had in mind. I reached up to the strap around my chest, undoing the buckle, and gently placed my shield and sword on the ground. I tried to break my eye contact with Ghirahim as little as possible. Then I went for my belt, removing it from around my waist and letting it fall to the ground as well.

"Perfect," he said. "I know exactly what to do with you now." He grinned wide enough to reveal his pointed teeth. "Strip for me."

I was slightly taken aback by this statement. I remained still, not sure if he was serious. He spoke again, harshly. "I don't think you heard me, sky child. I want you to strip down. And I think you would be wise to do as I say."

I paused long enough to shudder at the threat. I looked at my hands, thinking about what to do, where to start. I reached up to my cap and pulled it off. I ran my fingers through my hair for a moment, unsticking it from my scalp. Then I tugged off my gauntlets, one at a time, each adding to the soon-to-be pile of my own clothes. Hesitating only slightly, I stepped back, wiggling out of my leather boots clumsily. I nudged them to the side.

"Keep it up, child," he purred with a smirk. His arms were now crossed over his chest. I grabbed the hem of my tunic and pulled it, and my chainmail, up and over my head. It landed in a heap by the boots. The next article to come off was my white undershirt. The sudden air on my exposed torso gave me chills. My chest felt tight.

I grabbed the waistband of my pants in both hands. I didn't want to do this. I looked at Ghirahim, pleading for it all to be over. He only raised his eyebrows, flicked his gaze down to my hands, and nodded once with a smirk.

I let out a shaky breath and squeezed my eyes shut. I pushed my pants down and off, letting them pool at my feet. I stepped out of them and they joined the pile on the ground. My hands found their way in front of my groin automatically. I was blushing so hard I was sure my face was radiating its own heat.

"Ah, ah, sky child," chided Ghirahim. "Remove your hands. Let me see all of you, won't you?" I slowly dragged my hands away and held them still at my sides, curling them into tight fists. "Good boy," he praised. I opened my eyes slowly to see the Demon Lord eying me very carefully, memorizing every piece of me. A long, low, growl sounded in his throat and his eyes flashed.

"I truly can't believe how beautiful you are," he said. My stomach fluttered at the flattery. "After all this time I stand by my words: you are flawless in every way." I watched him trail his eyes down my body. I began to shake with mortification. His words, his gaze, this entire situation… it was too much for me to handle. But I had a pulling feeling that it was about to get a lot worse.

"What's the matter, child?" Ghirahim's eyes met mine. I couldn't tell if he was concerned or teasing. "Is someone feeling… exposed?" An unsteady breath left my lungs. He took a few steps closer to me. I could feel his warmth from this distance. I hadn't realized how cold I was. His heat was almost intoxicating. I brought myself closer to him without thinking.

"Perhaps I am a bit… overdressed. Wouldn't you agree, sky child?" His voice was clouded, hiding some deeper dark motive. He held up my chin with a finger, the way he always did when he had something important to say. "Why don't you have me join you?" he said. Even though it was a question, I knew he was issuing a command for me to follow. I gave a small, shy nod.

I stared at his collarbones, gathering up the nerve to carry out his order. I unclenched my fists and brought them up to unhook the clip that kept his cloak draped over his body. My arms slunk over his shoulders, as I stood tall on the tips of my feet, to push the heavy fabric off and let it cascade to the floor. His eyes were locked with mine the entire time.

Then I looked down at the sash around his hips and took hold of the buckle on the side. I made quick work of removing it from his body and let it fall behind him. My fingers slid under the hem of his skintight shirt and yanked it off his torso. I stood staring blankly at his chest for a moment. I took a deep breath, wishing he would change his mind. That he would let me stop. No such wish came true. I hooked my thumbs into his pants and tugged them off, not even letting myself think about it. He climbed out of them easily and gracefully.

Despite having a face hotter and redder than fire itself, I couldn't help staring in awe at the sight of Ghirahim's body. His chest was toned, his legs were strong, and the lines of his pelvis were beautifully defined. His lithe muscles took my breath away. He looked like he had been chiseled from stone. I rested a hand on his abdomen softly. He felt so smooth, but still unyielding.

Ghirahim wrapped his delicate fingers around my wrist and removed my hand from his body. "That's not allowed, sky child," he purred. "I've got much more planned before you can touch me," he teased. Then he gently nudged me back to my original spot in the center of the chamber. He stood before me, proudly naked. "Now that your clothes are out of the way, I can have you carry out your punishment."

My stomach dropped. My punishment still hasn't been executed…? He wanted to drag out my humiliation for as long as possible, it seemed. There was nothing I could do. He was making me punish myself… I was carrying out my punishment for him.

He opened his mouth to speak, and the bluntness of his words shocked me. "Touch yourself for me," he said.

My face felt impossibly hotter. I wouldn't do that… I couldn't! I didn't, not even on my own. It wasn't something that ever crossed my mind. I knew how to, sure, but… I just didn't. I shook my head, pleading for some sort of understanding. He just looked back at me, one eyebrow raised. Waiting.

I flexed my fingers, gathering up any trace of courage I had left. With a deep breath I brought my hand closer to my groin, timidly wrapping it around the shaft. A small gasp left my mouth at the contact and I closed my eyes. A hum of praise sounded from Ghirahim. I began to stroke myself slowly. My mouth hung open as I quickly became aroused under my own touch. I widened my stance slightly, my balance waning.

I quickened my pace, losing myself in the feeling. I tilted my head back. But it wasn't enough… Too much of my attention was focused on staying upright. Needy whines and whimpers spilled from my mouth. I opened my eyes to see Ghirahim licking his lips at the sight of me and I blushed.

He stepped behind me, slinking his hands around my waist. He pulled me into him, our bodies crushed together. I moaned at the contact of his warm body. He ran his hands down my body, covering my hand with his, speeding up the pace. I bucked into his hand at the harsh spike.

He pressed me closer into his body. I suddenly became acutely aware of his hard member prodding at my backside. An overpowering urge swept over me and I pushed into his hips. Ghirahim growled quietly, while I let out a near cry. His free hand slid up to my chest and he placed his open mouth on the curve of my neck. He raked his sharp teeth against the skin. I groaned, pushing harder into his body.

The sensation of it all was pushing me over the edge. I moaned through gritted teeth. Ghirahim seemed to sense my approaching climax and tore his and my hand off my member. I whined at the loss of his touch. Then he spun me around to face him and stole my lips in a heated kiss. I automatically wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He cupped my rear end, causing me to whimper. The entirety of his naked body against mine.

Ghirahim lowered us onto our knees, and then without hesitation he lay me on my back. The action was hurried, but gentle. The stone was so cold against my bare skin. The Demon Lord hovered over me on his elbows and knees, one of his hands buried in my hair, and crashed his lips into mine.

Ghirahim ran his hand down my side and gripped my thigh. I shifted from under him, wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and lifted both legs up and over his hips, pulling him down on top of me. He didn't protest. He moved against me, and we both groaned at the friction.

He snuck an arm under my back, pulling me closer. His fingers pulled at my hair. My head tilted back and the kiss deepened. Tongues danced together between our mouths. His skin was intoxicating. He ground his hips against me, driving me into the cold ground.

I was hardly breathing. Air left my lungs in rapid puffs as Ghirahim rocked against me. He pulled me impossibly closer. His actions were quickly becoming erratic. His body jerked back and forth. I could feel his muscles trembling. He was tipping over the edge. And so was I.

Suddenly, without warning, Ghirahim stopped. He tore his lips away from mine, he removed his hands from my body, and he held himself up by his elbows above me. I slowly looked up at him through lidded eyes, arms still locked around his shoulders, legs still wrapped around his hips, panting furiously. It took me a few moments to realize he was no longer touching me.

I felt cold without Ghirahim's body on top of mine. My lower gut throbbed from the harsh lack of stimulation. He was trying to control his heavy breathing. His muscles were locked tight, as if restraining himself.

"I nearly lost myself…" he murmured. He met my gaze. "But now is not the time for that." His lips twisted into a smirk. "I'm afraid we'll have to cut this short, sky child. I can't have you just yet." He met my lips for a fleeting moment. "Until next time," he whispered. He snapped his fingers and disappeared right before my eyes, leaving my arms and legs to flop to the stone ground, my mind to run blank with confusion, and my body to ache in frustration.

* * *

><p>AN: So there's chapter five. I'm really happy with it. But tell me what you think, please? I'm worried it seemed fast or rushed, from an outside perspective. And of course if I've kept consistent with the boys' characters. Along with anything else in those wonderful heads of yours. Getting to 30 reviews would be marvelous. I can dream... *sob*

Hey, I've been thinking. I just may do something for you guys for being just so %$&#ing awesome. I have a Deviant Art account, maybe I can draw something for you guys. Lemme know if you're interested, I guess.

GUYS! I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! (Mild spoilers.) THE OLD WOMAN AT THE SEALED TEMPLE KNEW ABOUT LINK AND GHIRAHIM'S LITTLE "ADVENTURE" AT THE TEMPLE OF TIME THE WHOLE TIME! EWWW!

Um, anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this latest installment of Encounters. I'm absolutely in love with writing it, and I'm having so much fun, too. Only one left, though. Get ready. It'll be awesome, trust me. I hope so, anyway. Please favorite, follow, and review in any order or combination. It all means so much to me. I can't wait to see you in chapter six. Be patient, lovelies. See you, hopefully, very soon. *Chuu*


	6. Temporary Update

A/N: Hey, guys! I hope I didn't get anybody's hopes up with this. This is a temporary update (once I get the next chapter up, I'll take it down). I wanted to personally tell everyone that I really am working on chapter six, but there's a lot in the way. This is my first semester in the education program at school, so you can imagine that those kinds of things would take priority over this place. Which sucks sometimes. Also, I'll be moving on the seventh, so that's there, too.

But I promise I've got it in the works. There's a lot going into it and I've got a big, ambitious plan for it. Hopefully it'll live up to the long wait I'm unfortunately going to be putting you through. I swear you guys will love it and I think it'll be worth the wait. Don't worry, though, it won't be like... July. It'll be... like a month or so. I promise. Please stay with me.

Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. I hope you guys are still interested in this story, because the end will BLOW YOU GUYS AWAY, I PROMISE! You guys won't even expect what I'm gonna do. It's gonna be awesome, and I think everyone will be happy somehow, in some way. I'll stop rambling though. I love you guys, and you all rock so much! Please meet me here for the ending. Keep being fantastic! :3


End file.
